Agentes de Misterios Inhumanos
by shihoran
Summary: Rated M por contenido de un lemon: "hacía ya 2 años que no lo veía, ella decidió ir al bosque en dónde había desaparecido, cambiando su mundo por completo. Heiji tenía los ojos rojos y dos colmillos bajo sus labios. Su hambre no era normal, porque él deseaba por encima de todo: sangre. ¿Por qué su marido se había convertido en un vampiro?" KSxMR, KMxSS, KKxNA, SHxMS y HHxTK
1. Prólogo

¡Hellow!

Este es un fanfic corte y completamente ajeno a Detective Conan, aunque uso sus personajes en un intento de crear algo interesante (?) Va dedicado a mi pequeña **Alice** y su cumpleaños (son dos personas distintas (?) XD). Para aquellos que odien los monstruos y vampiros (no los mosquitos, los vampiros de verdad... aquellos que se inspiran en el 'Conde Drácula' y 'Blad III el empalador', sí, ese (?) XD). Y aunque tomé prestados los personajes de Detective Conan para pasar un buen rato escribiendo y (espero) también para que mis lectores lo pasen igual de bien, los caracteres han cambiado un poco entre ellos (?). Sí, contando que Ran y Kazuha tienen miedo, no sabría si decir un poco o mucho XDDDD pero bueno, eso lo dirán ustedes mejor ;) advierto que habrá un capítulo de un intento de **lemon** así que quién no quiera leer acerca de ello, mejor que no empiece ahora XD

Sin nada más que decir: ¡disfrútenlo y feliz cumple Alice (tarde (?) )! *O*

* * *

 _ **Agente de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **Prólogo**

Cogió su teléfono con aire aburrido, levantando por una vez la vista del periódico. La persona delante de él se había callado con cara enojada, pero no dijo nada. Ella se levantó y se puso detrás de él para ver el mensaje que le habían enviado.

— ¿Debo de sentirme celosa? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Es la mujer de la que te hablé —respondió él en un suspiro. Empezó a escribir un mensaje de respuesta, pero las palabras de su compañera lo detuvieron para borrarla y cambiarla.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a comer? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No te sentirás amenazada? —él se rio mirándola.

— No me siento amenazada por una amiga de tu infancia, en realidad —respondió ella—. Dijiste que hoy hacía ya dos años de que su marido desapareció, ¿no es así?

— Sí, mi mejor amigo —susurró él respondiendo al teléfono—. Luego no te arrepientas que venga.

— No seas así —ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Eres la mejor prometida del mundo —él se levantó dejando el periódico y el teléfono encima de la mesa, para abrazarla—. ¿Te vas ya?

— Sí, así saldré antes y podré hacer la comida, para quedar bien con tu amiga, ¿vale? —ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Está bien —él la besó en los labios—. Recuerda que hoy estaré investigando más rumores, así que…

— Sí, no te preocupes, pero ten cuidado —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Sigo sin creerme que puedas ganarte algo cazando monstruos que no existen.

— Por eso soy futbolista profesional —se rio él—. Para que me den algo más de dinero —le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti? —ella suspiró y salió del comedor.

— Tal vez porque soy irresistiblemente guapo, ¿verdad?

— Y también un creído —ella sacó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y finalmente se alejó.

Él suspiró cogiendo su teléfono de la mesa y viendo la respuesta que su amiga le había enviado. Ella estaba de acuerdo. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con la llave y se dirigió hacia la oficina. Allí sus dos compañeros ya lo esperaban a fuera, preparados para salir. Ella era dependienta a medio tiempo, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo largo de color oscuro le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Él era policía, sus ojos también eran azules y su pelo desordenado siempre parecía como si acabara de despertarse. Pero lo que siempre le había llamado la atención de ese tipo era que usaba magia. No, no eran esos trucos baratos que la gente pagaba para ir a ver durante un par de horas, sentados en butacas. No, esa era magia de verdad. Podía disparar bolas de fuego con un chasquido de dedos, un chasquido de lengua o un… recordar lo que le había mostrado ese día había sido suficientemente desagradable como para no volver a hablar de ello. Solo era una parte al medio entre sus extremidades inferiores. Les guiñó un ojo y ellos empezaron a andar sin esperarlo, porque sabían que los alcanzaría en seguida.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

— Kaito, empieza tu —dijo ella mientras le daba una carpeta.

— Está bien. Enoki Genji, sospechamos que tiene más de 100 años, pero sigue teniendo la apariencia de 30 —dijo el brujo mientras él abría la carpeta para mirar el interior. Había una foto de un hombre con los ojos azules y fríos y el pelo muy largo y rubio—. Su apariencia del radio es de unos cinco grados centígrados.

— ¿Estás diciendo que su temperatura corporal es de cinco grados centígrados? —él lo miró confundido.

— Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —respondió él.

— Hasta ahora no nos habíamos encontrado con ningún cuerpo igual —susurró ella.

— Proseguid —dijo él.

— Lo hemos comprobado con Aoko, pero hay un problema —dijo Kaito en un suspiro—. No está solo.

— ¿Hay más como él? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde?

— Ese bosque en dónde desapareció tu amigo —dijo Kaito—. Hemos hecho el radio y hemos encontrado a uno de cinco grados y los demás de unos diez grados.

— ¿Qué significa eso? Un inhumano tendría que ser igual a otro en todo, no solo a la mitad —él miró a Aoko.

— Tengo una teoría a eso —Aoko sonrió. Ella era la entendida en películas de terror y hacía que sus teorías muchas veces fueran las acertadas—. Si ves el radio —él giró la página para ver una fotografía de temperatura en un edificio, de una sola persona, casi toda azul y verde, excepto por su corazón, que estaba en rojo y amarillo—, puedes decir que tienen el corazón de un humano: parte izquierda del pecho, calor intenso; todo lo que tienen los humanos en un radio como este. Es decir que existe un iniciador inhumano y algunos humanos que han sido transformados a inhumanos. Solo podemos hablar de un par de cosas, si realmente siguen siendo humanos: vampiros u hombres lobo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que a las afueras de la ciudad pueden haber vampiros u hombres lobo? —él subió sus cejas en sorpresa.

— Eso es lo que estamos diciendo —respondió Kaito—. Es más: no han salido ni una sola vez ninguno de ellos durante el día, aunque estaba claro que nos estaban notando, y las ventanas y puertas del edificio están cerradas perfectamente para que la luz del día no entre, así que podríamos hablar tranquilamente de lo primero.

— ¿Vampiros?

— Vampiros —respondieron Kaito y Aoko a la vez.

— Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada como eso —susurró él.

— Yo luché contra uno en Europa, pero fue muy difícil —respondió Kaito—. Porque sus secuaces ya no eran humanos y por lo tanto solo obedecían las órdenes de su jefe. Eran como cuarenta tipos con fuerza sobrehumana y velocidad supersónica contra un simple brujo, muy injusto.

— ¿Le venciste? —preguntó Aoko.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Tuve que huir! —gritó el brujo—. ¡Fue lo más vergonzoso que hice en mi vida de magia!

— ¿Qué pasó allí? —preguntó él.

— Bueno… —el ojiazul rodó los ojos—. Me pidieron que fuera a averiguar un seguido de desapariciones. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, mujeres, hombres, cualquiera le servía a ese tipo. Siempre desaparecían de noche y de sus casas. Con solo un mordisco del jefe, podía convertir a un humano en vampiro en cuestión de segundos. Pero había algunos que se resistían más y entonces morían desangrados. Encontraban sus cadáveres cerca del río. El fuego no le afectaba, ni la plata, ni una estaca en el pecho, siento decepcionarte, Ao-chan —Kaito sonrió hacia Aoko—. Pero no era invencible.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

— Porque aunque yo probé con todo esto, el tipo estaba cojeando, así que hubo algunos de los que antes habían sido humanos, que había conseguido dañarlo de algún modo —Kaito suspiró—. Tal y como he dicho, son muy veloces, muy fuertes y se curan con una velocidad increíble.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Con qué podemos prepararnos? —preguntó él.

— Pues con una muerte segura —respondió Kaito.

— Esa no es una opción —se quejaron los otros dos.

— Os estoy diciendo que así es —dijo Kaito—. Puedo seguir probando trucos contra él, pero si alguno de esos diez o veinte humanos que lo acompañan en la mansión, se han convertido en otros destructores…

— ¿Destructores? —interrumpió Aoko.

— Sí, ¿no lo había dicho? —preguntó él.

— No, lo omitiste —respondieron los dos con enfado.

— Pues sí, los que dejan de ser humanos se convierten en destructores —confirmó Kaito—. Pero con las habilidades de un vampiro.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Había una probabilidad de que su amigo fuera una de esas víctimas? No debía de perder las esperanzas en eso, pero tampoco debía de alegrarse por ello. Un destructor eran seres sin almas. Un cuerpo viscoso, un olor a descompuesto y un seguido de pasos de un cuerpo sin forma, componían a ese ser que solo vivía para comer humanos. Si eso sucedía…

— Oye, también puede ser que secuestraran a tu amigo antes de que llegara cerca del alcance del vampiro —Kaito le leyó el pensamiento.

— ¿Y si no es así? —preguntó él.

— Pues entonces intentaré curarlo para que no llegue a ser un destructor —Kaito se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, un vampiro transforma a un humano en otro vampiro por un virus que se contagia por fluidos, nada más.

— ¿Eso no era también una descripción para los zombis? —preguntó Aoko.

— Y creo que es lo mismo para los hombres lobos —añadió Kaito.

— Así que todos aquellos que aún no se hayan transformado en destructores y que sean medio vampiros, pueden volver a la normalidad, ¿es así? —preguntó él mirándolo.

— Así es —respondió Kaito.

— ¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él—. El bosque está en el otro sentido —dijo mientras se paraban en un parque.

— A buscar una manera de matar al maestro —respondió Kaito—. Pedí un libro de Europa, de cuando luché con ese vampiro, que me sirvió de mucha ayuda. Si matas al jefe, los demás humanos podrán seguir sin ser destructores, pero si por casualidad matas a uno de esos humanos, se convertirá al acto en un destructor. Así que tenemos que planificar bien como matar al jefe vampiro sin matar a nadie más. Ah, sí, y otra cosa que decía ese libro. En cuanto matas al jefe, los humanos seguirán siendo inhumanos respecto a su temperatura corporal y manteniendo sus dientes y, dependiendo de los casos, en su necesidad de sangre. Pero serán humanos en cuanto a necesidades alimentarias humanas, mucho más frecuentes que las de sangre, y en no transmitir su vampirismo a los demás humanos a los que coja sangre.

— Así que terminamos con la plaga de inhumanos si matamos al jefe —concluyó Aoko—. Entonces necesitamos un buen plan.

— Para empezar: ¿cuántos eran de inhumanos aún humanos? ¿Lo visteis en la radio?

— Había demasiados en un par de salas y unos más bajos que otros, así que no pudimos contarlos con exactitud, pero solo un vampiro y no pude ver ningún calor púrpura, así que el vampiro los está manteniendo en su forma humana por alguna cosa —respondió Aoko—. ¿Lo hablamos con una sopa para salir del frío?

— Estudiemos ese libro rápido —dijo él afirmando con la cabeza—. Ella me pidió que habláramos y siendo hoy de seguro que será por él, así que cenaremos con ella.

— Cierto, esta noche hará exactamente dos años de su desaparición. Entonces vamos a apresurarnos—Kaito se adentró a un restaurante y sacó de su mochila el libro.

.

— ¡Ryuusei! —gritó ella. Hacía un buen rato que no lo escuchaba, así que de seguro estaba tramando algo—. ¡Ryuusei ven aquí! —salió de detrás del mostrador de la tienda que ella dirigía y en la que trabajaba Aoko a medio tiempo, para buscar al pequeño ladronzuelo. Lo encontró con sus manos dentro del frigorífico agitando las latas de refresco con gas que estarían a punto de reventar—. ¡Ryuusei! —el niño que estaba por cumplir los dieciséis meses la miró asustándose por el grito de ella—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Vuelve con tus juguetes y deja las cosas de la tienda en su lugar —se quejó la mujer poniendo sus manos en la cintura. El niño lentamente soltó las latas y cerró el frigorífico. Entonces le dio su mejor sonrisa y salió corriendo dirección al lado del mostrador de la tienda, en donde su camión seguía cargado de los demás juguetes—. ¿Cómo puedo reñirte con esta sonrisa?

Volvió a su puesto en un suspiro. Pronto daría la hora para ir con su amigo de la infancia a cenar y cerrar la tienda. Mientras tenía esos pensamientos en la cabeza, él entró en la tienda. Como siempre sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, sus ojos azules profundos escrutaban todo y sus hombros bajados le mostraban cuán relajado estaba.

— Hola, Shinichi —susurró ella.

— Estás por cerrar, ¿no es así? —preguntó él, mientras Ryuusei sacaba la cabeza por detrás y corría a abrazarlo en cuanto comprobó quién era—. Hola Ryuu-kun, ¿cómo estás?

— Ojitan, ¿encontraste a papá?

— Ryuusei, ya basta —se quejó la madre mientras Shinichi cogía al pequeño en brazos.

— ¿Quieres comer pasta? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

— ¿La pasta de Ojitan? —preguntó el pequeño sonriendo.

— Sí.

— ¿Siempre pasta? —preguntó la madre arqueando una ceja—. ¿Es que no sabes cocinar nada más?

— Bueno, lo está cocinando Ran —Shinichi sonrió—. Si no te importa.

— Estás malcriando a Ryuusei, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —ella chasqueó la lengua afirmando con la cabeza.

— Claro que lo sé —Shinichi se rio—. Pero ese es el tema de ser el Ojisan de este pequeño, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí! ¡Pasta! —gritó Ryuusei.

— ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo ese pequeño en estos momentos? —preguntó la madre con cara de enfado.

— ¿Jugar? —Shinichi sonrió hacia ella.

— Con los refrescos del frigorífico —respondió la madre—. Los estaba agitando de mala manera.

— ¡Burbujas! —gritó el pequeño riendo.

— Lo que le estás enseñando, Shinichi —ella le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

— Antes de reñirme por ello, ¿nos vamos? —Shinichi le guiñó un ojo.

— Sí, déjame cerrar esto —ella bajó la mirada al suelo y salió de detrás del mostrador, mientras Shinichi salía a fuera de la tienda con Ryuusei en sus brazos.

Él esperó a que ella terminara de cerrar, para empezar a andar hacia la casa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Ahora no —dijo ella secamente mirando al niño.

— Es por él, ¿no es así? —preguntó Shinichi. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ¿verdad? —ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza—. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

— Claro que sí, Shinichi —dijo ella—. Somos amigos de la infancia y sé que puedo contar contigo. Pero también era tu amigo, así que no pienso abusar de tu hospitalidad más.

Shinichi la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que se iba de su lado? ¿Se había negado a seguir buscándolo? ¿Había escuchado las palabras de la policía que seguían diciendo que lo daban por muerto? Su amigo de la infancia era un abogado, y de los buenos. Unos meses más tarde de salir de la universidad, se había casado con su otra amiga de la infancia y él realmente se había alegrado por ello. Pero cuando faltaban más o menos dos meses para cumplir un año de su graduación, cuando había pasado tan solo un mes y unos días desde su boda, después de haber defendido a la perfección a cientos de inocentes ante la justicia, se fue una noche al bosque a encontrarse con un cliente que vivía cerca y ya no volvió. La policía había preguntado, había investigado, pero nadie había sabido nada. El hijo del socio fundador del bufete en donde su amigo estaba trabajando, se ofreció a ayudar económicamente a su amiga, e incluso a contratar un ejército de detectives privados para que lo encontraran, pero ella lo había rechazado. Ya era suficiente doloroso para ella encontrarse con que estaba embarazada, después de que su marido no volviera, que solo faltaba que le volvieran a repetir una y otra vez las preguntas. Ella jamás se había quejado de nada ni de nadie. Ella siempre había querido salir sola de sus problemas. Pero Shinichi sabía que entonces ella no podría hacerlo sola. Así que le dio la idea de comprar con el dinero que tenía una tienda que estaba por cerrar, para que ella se centrara en otra cosa que no fuera el único problema del que no podría salir. Ella aceptó, puesto que necesitaba ocupar su mente y entonces también aceptó la ayuda del hijo del bufete, que había estudiado junto a su marido y que en esos momentos estaba cogiendo las riendas del bufete. Conforme más complicados eran los días en la tienda más sonreía ella. Shinichi sabía que también la animaría saber que allí podría reunir información por sí misma acerca de la desaparición de él. Shinichi la observó en la distancia, ofreciéndole ayuda cuando la veía hundirse y aún más cuando murieron sus padres en ese accidente de coche. No, ella no se iría de su lado, le necesitaba. El silencio los llevó a los tres a la casa de Shinichi, en dónde Ran les esperaba. Él abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, para entrar luego él con Ryuusei.

— Bienvenidos —Ran sacó la cabeza por la cocina.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Ryuusei con curiosidad.

Hasta entonces, cada vez que él había estado en la casa, no había encontrado a nadie más que a Shinichi.

— Kazuha, Ryuusei, os presento a Mouri Ran —Shinichi la presentó—. Ellos son Hattori Kazuha y Hattori Ryuusei.

— Un placer —dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

— ¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar Ryuusei.

— Obachan —Shinichi soltó al niño al suelo y sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Obatan? —Ryuusei miró a Shinichi y luego miró a Ran, para volver a mirar al hombre—. Ahhhh, Ojitan y Obatan —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Comprendo.

— ¿Qué narices vas a comprender tú, mocoso? —Shinichi arqueó una ceja mientras lo veía entrar corriendo al comedor.

— Perdonad la intromisión —susurró Kazuha.

— Nada, nada —Ran sonrió—. Hacía tiempo que quería conocer a los amigos de Shinichi, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. La comida ya casi está, si tenéis hambre.

— Sí, mucha —Shinichi la besó en la mejilla y ella le devolvió el beso—. Hablar con Kaito siempre agota.

Ran se rió.

— Sí, lo he aguantado desde que tenía los doce años, así que sé perfectamente lo que es eso —dijo ella.

— Ryuusei, ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a dentro del comedor.

— ¿Te apuestas a que ya ha prendido la tele y está intentando coger la consola? —Kazuha suspiró.

— Ya ha encendido la consola también —Shinichi la miró—. Es curioso como sabe hacer cosas extrañas este niño, con los pocos años que tiene.

— Ya —Kazuha suspiró mientras una mirada sombría pasaba por su cara fugazmente.

— ¿Qué querías, Kazuha? —preguntó Shinichi mientras Ran volvía a dentro de la cocina.

— Voy a ir esta noche al bosque —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Tan solo te pido que cuides de Ryuusei mientras no estoy —añadió ella.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Shinichi.

— ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido de mis palabras, Shinichi? Alguien con tu cerebro debería de haberlo entendido rápido. Tú y Heiji erais los genios de todos los cursos, al fin y al cabo —ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

No era eso lo que no había entendido. Acababan de hablar con Kaito y Aoko el peligro que había en ese bosque. ¿Por qué iría ella a ir a ese bosque? ¡¿Y además de noche?!

— ¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente, después de un silencio.

— Porque tengo que hacer algo. La policía ha ido un montón a investigar, pero no ha encontrado nada —Kazuha suspiró—. Pero no lo aguanto más. Tengo que saber lo que le ha sucedido, Shinichi. Tengo que encontrarlo, aunque sea en cadáver.

— Kazuha ese bosque no es seguro —dijo Shinichi—. Nada seguro.

— No creo que me ataquen animales salvajes, puedo contra ellos —Kazuha rodó los ojos y entró en el comedor, para dar finalizada la conversación.

— Pero no puedes contra los monstruos —dijo él en un posado desesperado.

— ¿Monstruos? —Ran que acababa de salir de la cocina con la comida y Kazuha quién lo había oído y se había girado a mirarlo, hablaron a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos azules fueron mirando a las dos mujeres a cada segundo.

— Los monstruos no existen —finalizó Ran entrando al comedor.

— Los monstruos son solo imaginación de idiotas que tuvieron pesadillas y quisieron mostrarlas al mundo a través de películas —añadió Kazuha siguiéndola—. Ryuusei detén el juego, vamos a comer.

— Sí —el niño corrió hacia ellos para sentarse en una silla un poco más elevada que las demás.

— Si lo vierais todo con mis ojos no estaríais diciendo esto —Shinichi suspiró para luego seguirlas.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa.

— Oye, Shinichi, lo digo en serio, los monstruos no existen —dijo Ran—. Son producto de la imaginación.

— Se nota que eres científica y trabajas en un laboratorio, ¿eh? —Shinichi suspiró—. Yo te digo lo que he visto con mis ojos. Y no solo yo. Kaito, tu amigo de la infancia también lo ha visto —añadió mirando a Ran directamente, para luego mirar a Kazuha—. Y también Aoko quién trabaja contigo.

— ¿Nakamori Aoko?

— Sí, de hecho ella los vio debido a… —Shinichi miró a Ryuusei que lo miraba intentando entender lo que él estaba diciendo—. Olvidalo.

— Oye, no hay nada allí, todo son tonterías o simples rumores —dijo Kazuha.

— Pero pueden haber asesinos, ladrones y demás que pueden hacerte daño —dijo Shinichi.

— No, los políticos prefieren la ciudad al bosque —Kazuha se rio.

Shinichi rodó los ojos. La broma estaba fuera de su sitio. Si tan solo pudiera decirles lo que él había visto; lo que él, Aoko y Kaito habían sufrido debido a lo que habían visto, ellas no estarían bromeando con ello.

— Supongo que no puedo convencerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shinichi finalmente.

— No, está decidido —respondió Kazuha.

— Está bien mientras vayas con cuidado —dijo Shinichi.

* * *

Bueno Alice, y aquí empieza el juego: encuentra quiénes son los personajes perdidos (?)


	2. Agente de Misterios Inhumanos

Aquí tenéis el segundo. Alice, te ordeno que empieces a sospechar (?)

* * *

 _ **Agente de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **Vampiros**

No había sido fácil entrar allí, sin ser vista por las patrullas de la policía, pero aun así, Kazuha se adentró al bosque. Tenía miedo. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver lo que ella pisaba, pero prefería adentrarse al bosque antes de pasar otro día sin saber de su amigo, del amor de su vida. Se fijaba en cada detalle que antes ya habían reseguido policías, detectives e incluso investigadores de la empresa de abogados en dónde Heiji trabajaba. Pero ella lo hacía con nuevos ojos. Ella lo miraba el mismo catorce de enero y a la misma noche. Abrazándose a sí misma para ayudar a su chaqueta a cubrirla del frío, ella siguió el camino, en dónde sus pasos le llevaban. Una dirección que para muchos era una casa y para los policías tan solo un lugar vacío. Porque Heiji, esa noche iba a ser contratado por un cliente que vivía en una casa al medio del bosque, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella denunció su desaparición, con la ayuda de su jefe, la casa era inexistente. Tropezó torpemente y cayó con las manos al suelo, haciéndose en ellas pequeños rasguños. Se levantó cansada intentando quitar de sus pensamientos lo que los demás policías le habían dicho. No solo Heiji. Años antes que él, el catorce de enero, desaparecieron dos policías, dos bomberos, un lampista, un informático, dos payasos de una agencia infantil, un doctor psiquiátrico y un cirujano. Siempre habían sido llamados por la casa, siempre la noche del catorce al quince de enero, pero la casa no existía y ellos no habían vuelto. Hace un año, recibió de nuevo la visita de la policía, para hacerle las mismas preguntas que le habían hecho el siguiente día de la desaparición de Heiji. Había desaparecido un repartidor de pizzas en la misma dirección y en la misma noche. La gente empezaba a hablar del bosque maldito y a la policía se les resbalaba de las manos el caso de las desapariciones del bosque. Se detuvo escuchando música al medio del bosque. Ella se puso en estado de alerta. La música era una melodía hechizante que le llamaba demasiado la atención. Ella quería acercarse a esa música. Pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Se frotó las manos, entumecidas por el frío mientras algo blanco y fino caía encima de sus manos. Ella levantó la mirada al cielo: estaba empezando a nevar. Dio otro paso, encontrándose de repente delante de una gran mansión. ¿Tan solo había hecho un paso, verdad? Ella estaba al medio del bosque, y de repente estaba delante de una casa, en dónde la nieve ni siquiera caía. ¿Qué era aquello?

Sí, esa era la casa en dónde habían llamado a toda esa gente y a Heiji. La música provenía de allí también. Ella se acercó a las escaleras de entrada sin darse cuenta que sus piernas la llevaban hacia allí. De repente se encontró delante de la puerta. Dudó. Si ahora le sucedía algo a ella, ¿qué sería de Ryuusei? Bueno, Shinichi cuidaría de él, pero… aunque su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, esta no se abría. Apartó su mano del pomo. Debía de hacerlo. Esa era su decisión. Tenía que encontrar a Heiji, como fuera posible, porque ella no iba a resistir mucho más tiempo sin él. A penas recordaba la calidez de sus manos o la suavidad de sus labios besándola. A penas recordaba su cara en las fotos y su sonrisa hechizante. Debía de hacerlo. Aún no había puesto su mano en el pomo que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se miró la mano confundida. No había nadie allí y ella no la había empujado. ¿Sería cierto eso que dijo Shinichi acerca de los monstruos? Entró negando con la cabeza, para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. No estaba allí para pensar en cosas extrañas. Estaba allí para recuperar a su marido y, con él, su vida. Cuando había avanzado más de tres pasos, la puerta se cerró con un golpe repentino. Ella se sobresaltó mirándola. No había nadie cerca de la puerta, y ella no la había empujado. Cuando se estaba preguntando quién lo había hecho, escuchó una voz riéndose detrás de ella. Era una voz de hombre, fría y temible, haciendo que un montón de escalofríos le recorrieran la espalda. Se giró hacia dónde la había escuchado, pero allí no había nadie.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el hombre a su izquierda, muy lejos de ella.

Ella miró hacia allí, pero aunque estuviera oscuro y sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la oscuridad, ella no veía a nadie.

— He venido a buscar a alguien —dijo ella.

— ¿A quién? —el hombre estaba detrás de ella. Justo cuando iba a girarse para mirarlo, él la cogió por la barbilla con fuerza, y con su otro brazo rodeando su cintura, para bloquear sus brazos—. Hueles bien. Muy bien.

Era fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Incluso para Heiji ese hombre habría sido un problema. Así que… ese era quién lo tenía, ¿verdad? Antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó el grito del hombre y estaba volando por encima de los árboles del bosque. Pero ella se sentía segura. Un olor nostálgico la llenó de lágrimas que no querían detenerse. Antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, él la soltó al suelo y la empujó apartándose de ella. Su tez morena estaba muy pálida. Sus suaves labios resecos. Sus ojos verdes, destellaban en un intenso rojo, cada dos por tres.

— Hei-ji…

— Vete. Huye de aquí —le dijo él.

— No sin ti, Heiji —dijo ella en un tono suplicante—. Te necesito.

— No puedo estar contigo, Kazuha —Heiji se giró para que no lo viera—. No podemos estar juntos jamás, y menos aún con el olor que estás desprendiendo en estos instantes.

— ¿Olor? —Kazuha se sorprendió tanto por sus palabras que dejó de llorar al instante.

— Estás herida, ¿no es así? —preguntó mirándola de nuevo. Esta vez sus ojos estaban fijamente rojos—. Hueles a sangre —él forzó una sonrisa dejando ver un par de colmillos más largos de lo normal.

— ¿Sangre? —preguntó ella confundida mirando su boca—. Sí, me caí antes, al medio del bosque, pero… ¿tú estás bien?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él—. Estoy muy bien.

— Tus ojos son rojos y tienes… —antes de que ella terminara de decir la palabra él cubrió su boca.

— Vete y dile a Shinichi que tenía razón. Los monstruos existen y yo me he convertido en uno de ellos —Heiji desvió la mirada y luego miró al cielo. Las nubes que cubrían la luna de medianoche estaban empezando a desaparecer—. Tienes que irte ahora. En cuanto la luna haya salido de las nubes, ellos podrán cazarte por todo el bosque, no solo los alrededores de la casa.

— ¿De la casa? —Kazuha empezaba a sentirse mareada. Tanta información de golpe la estaba colapsando. Pero no era aquello lo que le preocupaba. Ella estaba aterrada por el hecho de que siguiera diciendo que se fuera sola—. ¡No puedo irme! —gritó mientras alguien se ponía al lado de Heiji mostrándole sus colmillos, como si una pared invisible les separara. Heiji lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que el hombre se fuera metros atrás, destrozando unos cuantos árboles—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Heiji puso su mano delante, encima de ese muro que ella no podía mover.

— En cuanto las nubes se aparten, yo podré hacer un paso más hacia ti —susurró él—. Así que por favor vete antes de que vengan los demás. Los vampiros son muy rápidos y fuertes, yo no podré detenerlos a todos antes de que te hagan daño.

— El daño me lo estás haciendo tú, Heiji —Kazuha lo miró con miedo—. Ya no puedo más.

— Kazuha te lo ruego, no me hagas esto.

— ¡Tú no puedes hacernos esto! —gritó ella—. ¡¿Qué va a ser de mí sin ti?!

— Puedes arreglártelas sola —se quejó Heiji—. Puedes hacerlo, porque eres fuerte.

— ¡No! ¡Porque ya no dependo de mi misma! —gritó ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él confundido.

— De nuestro hijo, Heiji. De Ryuusei. No puedo llevarlo yo sola —dijo ella tristemente—. No puedo yo sola, ¡te necesito! —ella puso su mano encima de la de él. Estaba helada—. Te necesito. Y tu hijo de casi dieciséis meses también.

— ¿Soy… padre? —Heiji la miró asustado—. ¿Cómo? ¿Realmente soy padre?

— ¿Y con quién más iba a tener un hijo, yo? —se quejó ella.

— Perdona es que… —los ojos rojos y terroríficos de Heiji se volvieron verdes de nuevo, llenos de ternura. Pero acto seguido apartó su mirada de ella—. Vete Kazuha, yo no puedo salir de este lugar —el empujó el muro invisible, sin éxito—. Vete antes de que ellos vengan a hacerte daño. Cuida de nuestro hijo por mí y vuelve a ser feliz.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te abandone aquí? —Kazuha lo miró con los ojos perdidos. Estaba realmente desconcertada.

— ¡Vete! —gritó con fuerza. Sus ojos de nuevo se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos salieron en un tono amenazante.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Kazuha habló en un susurro y con la voz rota. Acercó la mano hacia él con mucha lentitud. Esos ojos y esos colmillos le daban verdadero miedo, ¡pero era Heiji! ¡Él jamás le haría daño a ella! Le tocó la mejilla, notando sus manos temblando por el frío y el miedo que le daban sus ojos en ese estado. Lentamente lo acarició, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban igual de heladas que sus manos. ¿Era por el frío? Al ver que él no la rechazaba, pero tampoco intentaba tocarla, ella finalmente apartó su mano, mientras él seguía apoyado con sus manos en ese muro invisible—. No te reconozco, Heiji.

— Solo soy un monstruo ahora, Kazuha —susurró él abriendo los ojos y mirándola—. Así que vete. En cuanto la luna salga, el territorio será todo el bosque, no olvides eso. Podrán cazarte para coger tu sangre y eso es lo último que quiero, porque entonces estarás atada a este lugar. No le digas a nadie que me has visto, excepto a Shinichi, ¿vale? Dile que tenía razón. Los monstruos existen y si hoy no pueden probar sangre, mañana a la luz del día la mansión estará visible a todo el mundo.

— ¿T-t-tú la has probado? —Kazuha lo miró asustada.

— No —respondió él—. Si no lo hago en otro año, me debilitaré demasiado, pero aun así puedo controlarme por el momento. Así que por favor vete antes de que me sigas tentando con ese olor.

— Te quiero, Heiji —susurró ella girándose y empezando a correr.

— ¡Cogedla! —gritó alguien detrás de ellos, pero Kazuha no le hizo caso. Siguió corriendo, porque sabía que ya no tendría más tiempo. Las nubes que hacía poco tiempo estaban dejando nieve, ahora estaban por dejar ver la luna, como si alguien lo deseara con mucha intensidad y ella por arte de magia quisiera salir. Cuando empezó a ver el final del bosque, mientras empezaba a notarse sin aire, la luz de la luna empezó a iluminar su camino, como si estuviera jugando contra su destino. Justo cuando pisó el suelo firme notó que algo la agarraba de la cola, pero ya no pudo cogerla—. ¡Maldita seas! —gritó la voz del hombre que había ido a recibirla llamando la atención de un montón de policías que rodeaban el lugar. Ella se fijó en que tenía la cinta del pelo que momentos antes había llevado.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo acercarme más a ti —dijo Kazuha forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Créeme, mañana vendremos todos a veros, cuando el sol esté alzado y los vampiros son más débiles.

— Créete que soy débil con esa cosa —respondió él mostrándole sus colmillos.

— ¿Kazuha-san? —un hombre de la policía se acercó a ella mirándola sorprendido—. ¿Con quién habla? ¿De dónde ha salido?

Kazuha frunció el ceño, señalando hacia en dónde estaba el hombre, pero cuando se giró para verlo este ya no estaba y las nubes habían cubierto de nuevo la luna, dejando caer más copos de nieve fría y silenciosa.

— He encontrado la casa en donde había ido Heiji —Kazuha sonrió—. Pero tenemos que ir mañana por la mañana. Os llevaré a todos para que busquéis a los desaparecidos. Tengo que irme con Ryuusei por el momento —Kazuha se giró y salió de allí con los pasos más rápidos que sus piernas le permitieron, mientras el policía le pedía explicaciones a gritos. Cuando llegó a la casa de Shinichi, él estaba a fuera, hablando con un par de periodistas que parecían preguntarle por el partido que tendría mañana por la noche. En cuanto la vio, el chico palideció, enmudeciendo en el acto y haciendo que los periodistas se fijaran en ella—. Créeme tal y como estoy por dentro es mucho peor que como estoy por fuera.

— Lo has encontrado, ¿verdad? —Shinichi suspiró acercándose a ella. Su pelo estaba desaliñado, sus ropas mal puestas en su sitio y sus manos y sus rodillas con pequeñas heridas de la caída—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Me ha dicho que te dijera que tenías razón —dijo Kazuha suspirando—. Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? ¿Vampiros? ¿En serio? —lo miró con enfado—. ¡¿VAMPIROS?! —gritó con desespero.

— Oye, tranquilízate, por favor —Shinichi le cubrió la boca—. Creo que deberíamos de hablarlo debidamente —ella se quejó debajo de su agarre pero él impedía que sus palabras salieran—. Vamos, no es tan terrible como crees —se rio—. Ciertamente los monstruos existen —susurró a su oído—. Pero no deseamos que eso haga cundir el pánico en la ciudad, ¿verdad? —Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y él la soltó—. Vamos. Tienes que contarme lo que ha sucedido —le puso una mano encima de la cabeza sonriendo tristemente—. Lo siento, deberemos de dejarlo aquí. Mis amigos solicitan mi ayuda.

— ¿Qué es eso de vampiros? —preguntó uno de los periodistas.

— Un juego que se realiza por toda la ciudad —respondió él—. Algo que nos hace hacer ejercicio a todos de vez en cuando. Lo siento, tengo que irme, en serio —sacó su teléfono y llamó unos números—. Kaito, lleva a Aoko a mi casa, tenemos que hablar —entró empujando a la chica hacia adentro. Ran fue corriendo a recibirlos y al ver a la mujer la abrazó en un intento de tranquilizar sus temblores incesantes—. ¿Puedes hacer té y llevar una manta a Kazuha, por favor? —preguntó Shinichi hacia su prometida.

— Claro, en seguida —Ran salió corriendo mientras Shinichi cerraba la puerta.

Justo cuando Kazuha y Shinichi entraban en el comedor, un chasquido y un destello blanco, les hizo desviar la mirada. Shinichi cubrió la boca de Kazuha cuando iba a gritar por la aparición en el lugar de Aoko y Kaito.

— ¿Por qué sirven las puertas si se puede saber? —preguntó Shinichi en un suspiro.

— Sabes que para mí son solo de adorno cuando alguien me dice que tenemos que hablar —Kaito se rió—. En serio, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente cuando me necesitan.

— Kazuha, te presento a la verdadera apariencia de Kuroba Kaito. Algo que Ran no sabe, así que te agradecería que no gritaras. Él es un brujo. Nos conocimos hace unos años, debido a algo que llamamos destructores. De hecho él salvo mi vida en ese momento, y formamos lo que se llama AMI: Agentes de Misterios Inhumanos. Hemos estado ayudando a mucha gente, entre ellas Aoko, quién se unió a nosotros, debido a los poderes de radio que tiene —informó rápidamente Shinichi—. Así que tranquila. Nosotros vamos a ayudarte.

— Si hubiera sabido que estabas con humanos, hubiera usado esa indeseable puerta —le dijo Kaito.

— Sigo aquí —Aoko le señaló la mano que él mantenía agarrada.

— Oh, lo siento —soltó a Aoko de golpe.

— Gracias —Aoko negó con la cabeza—. Estaba cambiándome —se quejó acercándose a Shinichi amenazante—. ¿Sabes lo que es que este tipo se presente en tu propio baño?

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí sí se puede saber? —preguntó Shinichi mientras Ran entraba corriendo con una manta entre sus manos.

— Ah, Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Acabo de llegar —sonrió él descuidadamente—. ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ran puso la manta encima de Kazuha, intentando tranquilizarla.

— Sentaros, estoy haciendo té —dijo mientras acompañaba a la chica en una silla.

— Oh, gracias, Ran —dijo Kaito.

— Déjalo ya —Aoko lo empujó hacia la silla—. Me tienes mosqueada.

— Perdona, Aoko-chan —dijo Kaito intentando hacerle pena.

Los dos se sentaron. Shinichi se apoyó en la mesa, sin sentarse mirando directamente a Kazuha.

— Quiero que detalles cada segundo de lo que ha sucedido en el bosque y todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que han pasado por tu cabeza, ¿me has oído?

— Sí —Kazuha bajó la mirada a la mesa y empezó a hablar. A cada palabra que pronunciaba más ganas de llorar tenía. Mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente, Ran, que se había sentado a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud. Cuando ella terminó de relatar todo, un pitido se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que Ran se levantara para poder servir el té—. ¿Y? —preguntó, después de un largo silencio, y mirando a Shinichi mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a saltar—. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

— Tú ya no puedes hacer más, Kazuha —susurró Shinichi mientras Ran entraba y empezaba a servir el té—. Ahora es nuestro turno. Tenemos vampiros en una mansión que aparece cada catorce de enero por la noche. Al parecer los vampiros pueden pasar años sin beber sangre y no debilitarse, pero también tienen limitaciones de espacio debido a la luna.

— Eso significa que la luna influye en ellos —Kaito miró a Aoko, mientras Ran se sentaba en la silla y los observaba con atención junto a Kazuha—. Como los hombres lobo y demás que nos hemos topado hasta ahora.

— Siempre culpa de la luna —Aoko rodó los ojos—. Pero pueden moverse hasta la mitad del bosque si la luna está oculta.

— Si tenemos que creer las palabras de Heiji y realmente estos tipos no beben sangre esta noche, mañana la mansión será visible —Shinichi miró a Kaito—. Eso significa que cada desaparición está atada a la sangre que han podido o no beber.

— Y que cada vez que alguien bebe sangre convierte a su víctima en un vampiro —Kaito miró a Aoko de nuevo.

— Pero también hay la posibilidad de que los maten, ¿no? Quizás el hecho de que Hattori Heiji estuviera vivo es una casualidad —Aoko miró a Kaito.

Los dos miraron a Shinichi esperando una respuesta.

— Tendremos que pensar en esa posibilidad. Y también desear que nadie entre al bosque esta noche —Shinichi suspiró—. ¿Cómo pretendes luchar contra un vampiro?

— ¡¿YO?! —Kaito se señaló a sí mismo, gritando y levantándose de la silla de golpe.

— ¿Quién más puede luchar con monstruos aquí? —Aoko lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ni hablar! —gritó moviendo sus manos exageradamente.

— ¿Quieres callarte que el niño duerme arriba? —Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— Oh, perdón —Kaito volvió a sentarse bajando su tono—. Pero no pienso hacerlo. La última vez tuve que luchar contra veinte destructores a la velocidad y la fuerza de vampiros, ni sueñes que pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

— Venga, tampoco tiene que ser tan difícil —Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

— Te aseguro que la velocidad de esas bestias supera la de la luz —Kaito lo encaró apoyándose encima de la mesa mientras Shinichi sorbía un poco del té.

— Nada puede superar la velocidad de la luz —Ran rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Kazuha la miró.

— Ese tipo se fue de un lado al otro de una sala enorme en un solo segundo —Kazuha frunció el ceño hacia ella—. Definitivamente le hubiera visto si se ponía detrás de mí.

— No existen monstruos ni demás —dijo Ran.

— Hace cinco años yo te hubiera creído, te lo juro —Aoko sonrió—. Pero un destructor, me poseyó, haciendo que adquiriera los poderes de radio. Aunque sabía que la mansión estaba allí, no sabía cómo acceder a ella, ahora más o menos lo entiendo —miró a Shinichi de nuevo—. Tienes que tener la decisión y no la incertidumbre, de que quieres entrar allí por tu propia voluntad.

— Y por ese exacto motivo no puedo entrar yo —Kaito golpeó la mesa sonriendo y asustando a Aoko y a Kazuha—. Porque yo no tengo la voluntad de encontrarme con un vampiro nunca más.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso, Kaito —Shinichi suspiró mientras Aoko lo golpeaba en el hombro y él se quejaba—. Tenemos que detener estas desapariciones y si no es con tu magia, no podremos hacerlo nunca.

— No pienso volverme un vampiro atado en una mansión —Kaito arqueó una ceja mirándolo con desconfianza.

— Entonces no dejes que te cojan —Shinichi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Te odio —dijo él.

— El otro problema —Aoko intervino a los dos, que estaban fulminándose con la mirada, diciendo lo que los dos estaban temiendo decir—. Si matamos al jefe, ¿qué sucederá con los humanos convertidos?

— Hablamos esta mañana de eso —Shinichi suspiró—. Pero sigo sin encontrar una lógica.

— Si están atados a la mansión es por la voluntad del primer vampiro —Kaito suspiró—. Dos opciones, o mueren o se vuelven vampiros desatados.

— Heiji tenía voluntad —se quejó Kazuha levantándose del asiento mientras miraba ofendida a Kaito—. La tenía perfectamente bien la voluntad. Él no estaba atado a nadie ni a nada.

— Pero no podía pasar de cierta distancia de la mansión —Kaito la miró con cansancio—. Así que podemos creer que no tiene la voluntad del todo. Además, la radio que hizo Aoko del interior, confirma que hay humanos en esa mansión, pero solo tienen el corazón como humano, lo demás está tan frío como el propio vampiro jefe.

— Tu misma lo dijiste, Kazuha-san —Aoko intervino con un hilo de voz—. Sus manos y sus mejillas estaban heladas. Pero si hubieras tocado su pecho estaría tan caliente como el tuyo. La temperatura corporal de tu marido ahora mismo es de unos siete grados centígrados más o menos. Ya nada podrá volverlo humano de nuevo.

— ¿Mamá? —todos se giraron a mirar al pequeño que había bajado las escaleras y estaba mirándolos desde la entrada.

— Ryuusei —Kazuha corrió hacia él y lo cogió entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué sucede, mi niño?

— Tuve una pesadilla de papá —susurró el niño abrazándose a ella.

— Papá es bueno, no te hará daño —Kazuha lo acarició en la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Qué queréis hacer?

— Mañana iremos a ver lo que queda de ese lugar y lo que podemos encontrar —dijo Shinichi en un suspiro—. Por el momento eso es todo.

— En cuanto salga el sol, estemos todos apunto en la entrada del bosque —terminó Aoko levantándose.

— De acuerdo —Kaito siguió a la chica hacia la entrada—. Voy a prepararme mentalmente para poder engañar a la puerta con mi "voluntad" —dijo remarcando la última palabra con menosprecio.

— Todo saldrá bien, Kaito, no te preocupes —Shinichi sonrió—. Asegúrate de que los periodistas se hayan ido antes de hacer alguna de tus locuras —pidió escuchando que ambos salían de allí—. Quédate a dormir aquí por hoy, Kazuha —susurró mirándola.


	3. Vampiros

Me pregunto si Alice lo habrá cogido ya, o tendré que darle pistas jejejejejejeje

* * *

 _ **Agente de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **Vampiros**

Las cosas empezaron a complicarse bien entrado el día. La policía los interrogaba acerca del motivo por el que Kazuha había salido del bosque y por lo que les había dicho. Ya que ellos esa misma noche habían entrado allí y no habían encontrado rastro de tal casa. Shinichi les había preguntado si habían ido en grupos de dos o más personas y ellos respondieron con un "por supuesto" que parecía haberles ofendido. El interrogatorio siguió el resto del día hasta que el sol empezaba a ponerse. Shinichi no podía faltar a su partido en el Tokyo Spirits, así que simplemente se fue de la casa dejando a los policías rodeando a preguntas a Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko y Ran. Sin saber que mientras él estaba jugando, algo iba a suceder que cambiaría el destino de todos.

— Ran no entiendo lo que me dices —Sonoko siguió sus pasos apresurados con dificultad. Habían recorrido media ciudad, desde que ella se había presentado en su casa y después de faltar al laboratorio todo el día. Shiho las estaba siguiendo de cerca, puesto que había estado en casa de su mejor amiga, Sonoko, durante un par de horas y lo que había hecho Ran hacía que su curiosidad aumentara—. Detente un momento y cuéntame.

— No hay nada más que contar —Ran la cogió de los hombros deteniéndose delante del bosque que todos conocían como maldito—. Si hay una posibilidad de salvar al amigo de Shinichi es entrando en este lugar.

— ¿Pero sabes en dónde estás verdad? —Shiho la miró desconcertada señalando hacia el bosque.

— Shiho, no me digas que tienes miedo de los rumores que hay por aquí, ¿eh? —Sonoko la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— No es que tenga miedo, es que es peligroso andar por el bosque y más cuando es de noche —dijo ella intentando defenderse—. Además de que ha nevado un montón, así que mis pies se están helando.

— Con lo del frío no te discuto —Sonoko volvió a mirar a Ran—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de vampiros?

— Empiezo a creer que todo lo que dijeron ellos ayer es cierto, pero si es así, se trata de algún tipo de virus que puede que si lo investigamos podamos salvarlo —dijo Ran.

— Oye, si es cierto eso que dices de los vampiros —Sonoko levantó las manos al aire dándose por vencida—. Cosa que claramente no creo, ¿puedes decirme lo que vamos a hacer aquí si la policía dijo que no estaba la casa ya?

— Porque aparecerá de nuevo por la noche, porque llevan un año sin probar sangre, así que están sedientos —Ran se encogió de hombros.

— Ya, y decidiste entrar en un bosque de desaparecidos, para salvar al mejor amigo de tu prometido. Eso tal vez haga que tu desaparezcas también y que le hagas más daño aún a tu prometido. ¿O es que no has pensado en ello? —Shiho señaló hacia el bosque—. ¿Lo has pensado verdad?

— Shiho, no te preocupes, ¿vale? —Ran sonrió.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? —Shiho golpeó sus brazos contra sus muslos—. ¿Qué crees que le voy a decir a mi novio, que ahora mismo está jugando un partido junto al tuyo, eh? Lo siento es que pude haber evitado que ella se echara a los lobos y no lo hice.

— No son lobos —Ran se encogió de hombros.

Shiho la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Da igual, ¿no crees? —Shiho suspiró—. Ponerte en peligro no hará que él se sienta mejor, de verdad.

— Pues entonces, no se lo cuentes —Ran le guiñó un ojo y sonrió—. Cuento con vosotras —Ran miró al cielo. Las nubes estaban descubiertas, mostrando una luna perfectamente llena iluminando a las tres. La policía había dejado de hacer guardia, puesto que ya había pasado la noche fatídica sin ningún incidente. Así que hacer el primer paso hacia el bosque no fue complicado.

Cuando entró en él, sintió un escalofrío repentino recorriendo su espalda. Dio otro paso, observando con atención cada detalle a su alrededor. Cuando había hecho ya cinco pasos, un viento muy fuerte hizo que se girara para ver lo que sucedía. Delante de ella había un hombre de pelo rubio y muy largo, vestido con prendas negras y mirándola con unos ojos rojos y fríos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una voz grave, que la hizo encoger de frío.

— Me llamo Mouri Ran, soy científica —susurró ella.

— ¿A qué has venido a nuestro bosque? —preguntó él.

— A encontrar esos rumores absurdos de un vampiro —Ran dio un par de pasos hacia su lado, y él la siguió con la mirada.

— Yo soy un vampiro —el hombre sonrió de lado dejando ver uno de esos colmillos alargados que Kazuha había descrito.

— Bien, entonces… —Ran sacó su mano del bolsillo con la empuñadura del puñal y lo rozó, soltando el cuchillo hacia fuera del bosque. Sonoko lo cogió en una bolsa y salió corriendo de allí—. Ahora podemos discutir lo que quieras —ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué te has creído, niña? —el hombre la cogió por el pelo con una mano y con la otra de la cintura. Cuando Ran quiso darse cuenta estaba volando por el cielo, por encima de los árboles, directa hacia una mansión cubierta de nieve.

Entraron directamente a dentro y la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo. Ran miró delante de ella. Había un montón de hombres observándola con los ojos rojos llenos de ansiedad.

— ¿Puedo hacer una petición? —Ran miró al vampiro.

— No si es el hecho de que no te matemos —dijo el hombre mirándola con desprecio—. Porque tienes que alimentarnos a todos, así que vas a quedarte sin sangre esta misma noche.

— Bueno, quisiera que primero lo hiciera Hattori Heiji, el abogado —Ran sonrió amablemente hacia él.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con él? —el hombre la miró con desprecio.

— Si quieres saberlo, llévame ante él —Ran escrutó la habitación, viendo que él no estaba presente.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso? —preguntó el vampiro.

— Porque no pienso huir de aquí y me ofrecí voluntaria para ser vuestro alimento —dijo Ran—. Nadie hubiera venido al bosque si no hubiera venido yo, puesto que ya nadie quiere entrar al bosque en dónde ha habido tantos desaparecidos. Solo yo, que soy una científica y no creo en seres nocturnos como vosotros, me he atrevido.

— Tiene sentido —el hombre sonrió de lado de nuevo y miró a los ansiosos vampiros que estaban en línea preparados para saltar hacia ella—. Respetaremos su última voluntad.

— Vaya, no creía que los vampiros fueran tan buenos —Ran frunció el ceño—. Los creía más demonios.

— Nosotros no somos demonios —se quejó él.

— ¡A la mierda con su petición! —uno de los vampiros se abalanzó encima de ella, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Pero no notó ni la fría piel del hombre ni el dolor perteneciente a unos colmillos clavándose en ella. Cuando los abrió pudo ver al hombre levitando por encima de su cabeza y retorciéndose de dolor. Miró detrás de ella, para ver al vampiro más anciano manteniendo una mano alzada hacia él. ¿Eso era magia? Lo miró asustada. ¿Qué era eso?

— Si te dejamos que solo alimentes a Hattori —el hombre la miró sonriendo de lado de nuevo—. ¿Nos traerías otra presa?

Ran frunció el ceño.

— Claro, supongo que podría hacerlo —Ran estaba confundida en esos momentos. Si se convertía en vampiro, ¿podía salir del bosque si quería? ¿No habían dicho que eso no era posible?

— Está bien, entonces sígueme —el rubio hizo girar al hombre del aire con sus dedos, y él se giró para ir por la puerta de la izquierda. Cojeaba—. A no ser que quieras quedarte con esos tipos ansiosos de clavarte los dientes, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándola de nuevo.

— No, claro —Ran se levantó corriendo y lo siguió mirando asustada hacia atrás, como los ansiosos hombres convertidos a vampiros se entristecían por el hecho de que ella se fuera. Alguno de ellos incluso estaba babeando—. Qué asco.

— ¿El qué? —el vampiro la miró.

— No lo entiendo cómo puede gustaros tanto la sangre como para babera por ella —Ran lo siguió mientras seguía mirando hacia atrás.

— Piensa que vosotros sois como un delicioso plato delicado por el que habéis estado haciendo cola durante más de un año —describió el vampiro en jefe.

— Visto de esta manera —Ran se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado del hombre para seguir su paso.

Bajaron por un tramo muy corto de escaleras, y el hombre la llevó hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Tan solo acercando el hombre que seguía retorciéndose entre sus dedos, la puerta se abrió. Entonces el hombre salió disparado para clavarse en una pared de clavos que había justo al otro lado de la puerta. El hombre entró y Ran lo siguió. Al lado del hombre que acababa de ser clavado, había otro de piel morena que los miró a ambos con los ojos enrojecidos y doloridos.

— Aquí lo tienes —el vampiro jefe miró hacia Ran, que estaba corriendo ya hacia él—. Tu castigo ha terminado —con un solo movimiento de dedos, Heiji cayó al suelo, lleno de heridas y sangre. Sus heridas, empezaron a sanar en ese mismo instante.

— Hattori-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —Ran se arrodilló a su lado. Él se apartó un poco de ella. El olor de sangre le llamaba demasiado y más ahora que había sido herido de ese modo.

— ¿Qu-qu-quién eres? —tartamudeó intentando centrar sus ojos rojos hacia su jefe—. Gin, ¿quién es?

— No lo sé —el vampiro jefe sonrió en respuesta—. Pero ha solicitado que tú la muerdas.

— Soy la prometida de Shinichi —susurró ella con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No, no me encuentro bien —Heiji apartó bruscamente la mano que ella le ofrecía para ayudarlo—. Aléjate de mí. ¿La prometida de Shinichi? ¿En serio crees que voy a hacerte daño? Yo no bebo la sangre de humanos —frunció su nariz y la miró con odio—. Y menos la de la prometida de mi mejor amigo.

Gin sonrió satisfecho y se alejó de allí, dejándolos a solas. El hombre de la pared gruñó en un intento de sacarse los pinchos de su cuerpo y atacar de nuevo a Ran.

— Pues yo te lo pido —susurró ella en un hilo de voz acercándose de nuevo para ayudarlo—. Porque sé que tú serás suficientemente gentil como para no hacerme el daño que estas bestias pretenden hacerme. En realidad no quiero convertirme en ningún vampiro, pero si con ello puedo ayudarte, para mí es suficiente, Hattori-kun.

— ¿Estás loca? —Heiji se apartó de ella de nuevo, haciendo que Ran volviera a acercarse a él—. No hay nada de bueno en ser un vampiro —se quejó él—. Absolutamente nada. Ni aunque para ti sea suficiente. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara de Shinichi después de esto?

— Sé que no vas a hacerme daño —Ran se sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su chaqueta y se hirió la muñeca, poniéndola delante de él—. Sé que intentarás no convertirme en un monstruo, precisamente porque eres el mejor amigo de Shinichi. Así que por favor, no te debilites aún más.

Él tan solo la miró unos segundos y luego cogió su muñeca, empezando a sorber. Ran cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera le había clavado los dientes, pero sentía su sentimiento desesperado por sobrevivir. Ella le puso su mano libre encima de la cabeza, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Cosa que consiguió, puesto que él dejó de apretar su muñeca con sus manos y empezó a temblar menos. Ran no contó los minutos que pasaron, pero para ella estaban siendo eternos. A cada sorbo de él, ella se sentía un poco más mareada. Los ojos rojos de Heiji se volvieron verdes de nuevo y la soltó, muy lentamente. La miró.

— Estás loca —susurró él.

— Bueno, ese es parte de mi encanto —susurró Ran con una sonrisa.

— Estás pálida, deberías de comer algo —susurró Heiji.

— Oh, ¿es que hay algo más para comer en este lugar, aparte de sangre? —preguntó ella.

— No, pero como normalmente el período de transformación dura 24 horas, puedes huir mañana —susurró Heiji—. Antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás convertida. Por el momento te resguardaré en mi habitación, para que ninguno de esos indeseados puedan tocarte.

Ran escuchó el sonido de la puerta dos veces seguidas. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una habitación pintada de amarillo y con una sola cama de decoración. Justo en el centro. Heiji la soltó encima de ella.

— Eso es rapidez —susurró Ran en un suspiro.

— Bueno, siempre he sido más hábil con la fuerza que con la velocidad —Heiji sonrió—. Ahora descansa un poco. Nadie más que yo puedo entrar aquí, así que nadie te hará daño.

— Gracias —Ran sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— Gracias a ti —Heiji se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola. Podía oler restos de Kazuha en ella, así que habían estado juntas recientemente. Tal vez ella les había contado todo y por eso Ran había decidido venir—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?


	4. El Virus de V

Creo que ya empiezas a cogerlo (?)

* * *

 _ **Agente** **de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **El Virus de V**

— ¡Hakuba-kun! —gritó alguien en el pasillo—. ¡Hakuba Saguru-kun! ¡¿Estás ahí?! —el nombrado sacó la cabeza por la puerta—. Tu novia ha venido a recogerte —el hombre señaló detrás de él.

Saguru rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a la joven quejarse.

— ¡Ni soy su novia ni he venido buscando a Saguru, idiota! —gritó con fuerza—. ¿Está Kudo aquí aun? —preguntó.

— Sí, pero… —antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada ella lo empujó y entró en los vestidores.

— ¡Hey! —gritaron algunos de los hombres que aun estaban con la toalla después de la ducha.

— Gran partido, Hakuba —dijo el hombre antes de irse—. Tú y Kudo siempre hacéis los mejores goles.

— Sí, gracias —Hakuba cerró la puerta y miró hacia ella—. ¿Qué haces, Shiho-san?

— Kudo, algo ha sucedido con eso de los vampiros —dijo ella sin ni siquiera escuchar a Saguru.

— ¿Ah? —Shinichi la miró confundido. Se suponía que nadie más que los cinco que estaban ayer en el comedor de su casa debían de saberlo—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Tu prometida, Ran, ha entrado en el bosque para tener el antivirus —dijo Shiho alzando los brazos desesperada.

— Perdona, ¿qué? —Shinichi arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba confundido. ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír? ¿Ran qué? Mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras, su corazón se encogió al tamaño de un grano de arena.

— Que tu prometida ha entrado al bosque y ha sido capturada por los vampiros, ¿es que no me escuchas? —Shiho rodó los ojos—. Sonoko-san en estos momentos está trabajando en el antídoto para sacarla mañana, pero aún así…

— ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio, verdad? —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. Me estás tomando el pelo.

— ¿Crees en serio que tengo algún interés en lo que corretea debajo de las toallas de estos tipos que ni siquiera tienen cuerpo que lucir? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, allá tú si no me crees, yo ya he finalizado mi reporte.

La chica se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, Shinichi la cerró de nuevo, evitando que ella saliera.

— Cuéntame todo —Shinichi la miró furioso.

— Bueno, ya que estuvisteis todo el día con la policía y no pudisteis comprobar nada, y como a tu prometida, aunque no creyera eso de los vampiros, tenía cierta curiosidad en que solo fueran vampiros si eran mordidos; pensó en que si adquiríais el antivirus de ese "vampirismo" —Shiho levantó dos dedos de cada mano mostrando su incredulidad en ese asunto—, podríais vencerlo y recuperar a vuestro amigo. Así que le pidió a Sonoko que fuera y como yo estaba en su casa viendo el partido, pues nos fuimos las tres —Shiho se encogió de hombros y le contó el resto sin dejar que los comentarios de sorpresa de los compañeros de Shinichi y sus risas al terminar de contar el relato, en el que ella veía al hombre y a Ran volar hacia el medio del bosque, le cambiaran su semblante—. ¿Y bien?

— Está claro que esos tipos pueden volar y aun no tenemos ni idea de lo que puede hacerles daño y lo que no —Shinichi suspiró apartándose de ella.

— ¡Venga ya, Kudo! ¿Te la vas a creer? ¡Nadie puede volar! —dijo uno de los que estaban aun con la toalla envolviendo su parte inferior del cuerpo.

— Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer solo con un chasquido de dedos —Shinichi habló mientras hacía el gesto. Todos se echaron a reír, pero se apartaron cada uno a la pared más cercana en cuanto vieron aparecer a Kaito al medio del vestidor—. Tardaste demasiado.

— Ya te he dicho miles de veces que las puertas no me… —Kaito lo miró sorprendido—. ¿No vas a regañarme por no usar la puerta? ¿Estás enfermo?

— Tienen a Ran —Shinichi frunció la nariz con enfado, intentando evitar pelearse con él y perder más tiempo del que tenían en esos momentos.

— Me llevo a Aoko y usamos el radio —Kaito desapareció al acto.

— Gracias, Kuroba —Shinichi bajó la mirada al suelo—. ¿Te vienes conmigo? —miró a Shiho.

— ¿Se refiere a Nakamori Aoko? —Shiho señaló en dónde momentos antes estuvo el brujo.

— Sí, ella. Adquirió poderes al ser poseída por un destructor hace unos cuatro años —dijo Shinichi como si todo el mundo supiera lo que es un destructor.

— Ahá —Shiho lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— No pienso perder el tiempo diciéndote lo que es un destructor —dijo Shinichi—. Tienes suerte de no poderlos ver, porque son horrendos.

— ¿Tú puedes verlos? —preguntó Shiho.

— Desde que casi me posee uno cuando faltaban dos meses para cumplir mis veintidós años —Shinichi cogió su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro—. Es una historia muy larga y que no deseo contar a nadie tampoco. Porque para aquél entonces mi corazón estaba lleno de ira y rabia. Es algo que deseo olvidar.

— ¿Así que las emociones negativas llaman a los destructores? —Shiho concluyó. Shinichi la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú también has visto las mismas películas y leído los mismos libros que Aoko? —Shinichi dio un largo resoplido.

— Bueno, hemos tendido a verlas juntas —respondió Shiho—. Somos grandes amigas, al fin y al cabo.

— Ya, pero aún así no te ha contado nada acerca del AMI —Shinichi sonrió.

— ¿Qué es AMI? —Saguru decidió intervenir poniéndose su jersey, ya que los pantalones ya los tenía puestos, y cogiendo su bolsa también.

— Lo que somos aquellos con poderes especiales —Shinichi sonrió—. Agentes de Misterios Inhumanos. En mi grupo por el momento somos tres: el que acabáis de ver es el brujo, de nacimiento, Kuroba Kaito, puede usar cualquier poder que quiera y como lo quiera; Nakamori Aoko, la chica que vino buscándonos ayuda, puede ver cualquier monstruo y lugar, sea pasado, presente o futuro, y en cualquier formato, el que más usamos de ella es el radio, que deja ver la temperatura corporal de cualquier ser viviente, sea humano o no; yo solo uso mi cerebro, porque mi habilidad de ver los monstruos cuando los tengo justo delante, no es más que inútil, aparte de para evitar ser atacado de nuevo —Shinichi salió del vestidor siendo seguido por Saguru y Shiho.

— Si claro, lo más normal del mundo es ver monstruosidades a diario —dijo Shiho rodando los ojos.

— Por eso dijiste que querías cambiarte de posición, ¿verdad? —Saguru lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Sí, el número siete del otro equipo estaba siendo poseído por un destructor —respondió Shinichi—. Si no está muerto ya, en poco tiempo lo estará. Así que en cuanto nos ocupemos de lo de los vampiros intentaremos limpiarle, antes de que el destructor lo consuma por completo.

— Temo preguntar —Shiho levantó su mano, siguiendo sus pasos rápidos—. ¿Qué ocurrirá en cuanto lo consuma por completo?

— Matará a alguien humano, para comerlo —Shinichi se detuvo para mirar su reacción. Shiho frunció el ceño sin saber si creer sus palabras—. Es broma —Shinichi sonrió mientras proseguía el camino—. Lo más probable es que aparezca muerto por un asesino que nunca aparecerá, o por suicidio, o que desaparezca y se pase el resto de su vida en una lista de desaparecidos que jamás encontrarán. El destructor consume su cerebro, y eso le hace cambiar de aspecto y de mentalidad. Alguien con aires asesinos, terminará desapareciendo y alguien negativo de desespero terminará matando a alguien más y luego suicidándose, puesto que el destructor te da unos segundos para que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho, y te sigue consumiendo más y más.

— ¿Y qué aspecto tienen esas cosas? —preguntó Saguru interesado.

— ¿Cómo eso, verdad? —Shiho señaló al suelo, en dónde había un residuo gelatinoso de color verde.

— Sí, pero en un montón desagradable con ojos rojos al medio y una boca siempre babeante —Shinichi puso su mano derecha alzada, con solo su dedo índice y corazón completamente rectos. Avanzó hacia los contrincantes con los que acababan de jugar el partido e hizo como que cortaba el aire en la espalda de uno de ellos que cayó al suelo al acto. Luego, apuñaló la pared haciendo que todos se giraran al escuchar el golpe de su puño contra ella—. Dadle agua en cuanto despierte y decidle que venga a verme, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones —dijo al ver que sus contrincantes lo miraban sorprendidos, creyendo que había golpeado al chico—. Vamos, tenemos un vampiro que cazar.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, vieron a Kaito apoyado en uno de los árboles cercanos, observando al árbol del lado, en dónde Aoko estaba flotando levemente del suelo, con sus brazos apartados de su cuerpo y su cabeza levantada hacia el cielo.

— Nunca me cansaré de ver esto —Kaito sonrió sin ni siquiera mirarlos a ellos—. ¿Qué haremos?

— Cuando veamos la situación lo decidiremos —Shinichi se puso al lado de Aoko y le tocó suavemente una de las manos, haciendo que ella bajara el palmo que estaba flotando hasta poner sus pies al suelo y lo mirara—. ¿Qué tienes?

— Bueno… —Aoko hizo aparecer de la nada cuatro hojas como si fueran fotografías—. Hay uno inferior a siete grados, que sigue siendo el jefe, solo en una habitación —Aoko le mostró la hoja en dónde aparecía una forma humana de colores verdes y azules—. Hay otro que está perdiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en ríos, así que parece que está herido y que sus heridas no sanan —mostró la otra hoja—. Hay muchos otros en una sala unidos —mostró otra hoja—. Y uno de los humanos convertidos en una habitación a solas con la humana.

— Ya te lo he dicho, se trata de Ran —dijo Kaito moviendo su mano frenéticamente mientras mostraba la otra hoja.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás lo dijiste! —gritó Aoko desesperada. Miró a Shinichi preocupada por su última palabra.

— No pasa nada. Deberíamos de estarlo tratando como otro caso paranormal y no como un caso excepcional —susurró Shinichi mirando la última hoja—. Parece que está tumbada en una cama, así que por el momento podemos asegurar que está bien y supondremos que será suficientemente lista como para intentar quedarse a solas con Heiji y con nadie más. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que le sucede al humano convertido?

— ¿El qué? —Kaito se acercó a él para mirar por encima del hombro de su compañero—. Es cierto, parece que su cuerpo está aumentando un poco de temperatura. Es distinto a los demás.

— ¿Podríamos suponer que el humano es otro y realmente ese vampiro esté convirtiéndose ahora mismo? —preguntó Aoko.

— Sí es así, sería terrible —Kaito sonrió hacia ella intentando burlarse.

— No, es más como si algo de la humana estuviera corriendo dentro de él —susurró Shinichi—. Eso significa que ya han mordido a Ran. Vamos a ver a tu amiga a ver qué es lo que nos puede decir de la muestra de sangre del vampiro.

— Os llevaré —Shiho señaló por dónde Sonoko se había ido y los demás lo siguieron.

— Y por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó Kaito mirando a Saguru.

— Mi compañero Hakuba Saguru, ellos son Kaito y Aoko —Shinichi los presentó rápidamente—. Y bueno, ya conocéis a Miyano Shiho, ¿verdad?

— Sí, por supuesto —Aoko se abrazó a ella con una sonrisa—. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

— Sí, y no te atreviste a decir que tenías poderes —Shiho la fulminó con la mirada.

— Vamos, tampoco es tan importante eso —Aoko puso cara de aburrida y la soltó, haciendo que Shinichi y Kaito sonrieran.

Sonoko seguía concentrada. Lo que acababa de ver la estaba dejando desconcertada. Apagó de nuevo las luces y miró por el microscopio de nuevo. Todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Alguien llamó al teléfono haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Se fue corriendo a cogerlo y escuchó al otro lado.

— Hay alguien que dice que viene a verte —susurró el guarda de seguridad del laboratorio.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Sonoko sabiendo que a esas horas pocas personas la buscarían.

— Miyano Shiho y sus compañeros.

— Déjalos entrar —respondió ella—. Guíales hasta el laboratorio veinte.

— De acuerdo —dijo él.

Siguió observando a oscuras el microscopio. Parecía que todo estaba bien ahora. Con la aguja tocó el líquido que había dentro del pequeño pote de cristal, no se movió ni un milímetro. Tal y como decía Ran, eso tan solo era un virus que se podía detener. Ella cogió de nuevo el suero que siempre ponía para limpiar las muestras de sangre y volvió a ponerlo allí. De nuevo las moléculas se paralizaban. A la salida del sol podría tener un antídoto para esos AMI de quién Ran les había hablado.

Al cabo de pocos minutos más, llamaron a la puerta. Ella tan solo respondió con un gruñido, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. El guarda de seguridad prendió la luz.

— ¡No! ¡Apaga eso! —gritó hacia él con furia.

— Perdón —el guarda frunció el ceño, haciéndolo.

— Te cargarás todas las muestras —se quejó Sonoko intentando disculparse por su rudeza—. Shiho, ven a ver esto —ella se acercó rápidamente y puso sus ojos en el microscopio. Al principio no vio nada, pero lentamente sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la tenue luz roja que iluminaba las muestras—. Prended la luz —pidió mirando al hombre de seguridad. Él lo hizo—. ¿Y bien?

— La luz artificial daña las moléculas, es como si se quemaran —Shiho miró a Sonoko—. ¿Por qué?

— Supongo que hasta aquí llega tu mente de profesora infantil, ¿verdad? —su amiga sonrió con satisfacción de saber su respuesta—. Apagad la luz, por favor —miró hacia el guarda que lo hizo rápidamente—. Gracias, Takao-san, puedes irte —el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de allí—. El suero lo paraliza y la luz lo quema, estamos claramente en un caso de vampirismo. Ellos no pueden resistir la luz del sol, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Eso dicen en las películas, pero no supuse que fuera real —susurró Shiho con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque haya algún loco que lo haya variado en diamantes andantes.

— Pues tampoco la luz artificial —Sonoko sonrió satisfecha, sentándose de nuevo en su silla y yéndose con ella hacia la mesa del otro lado—. Tendré preparado un antivirus a la salida del sol.

— ¿Podemos esperar tanto? —preguntó Aoko mirando hacia Kaito.

— No lo sé —susurró Kaito—. Pero deberíamos de pensar en lo que sucederá con los humanos convertidos —miró hacia Shinichi.

— Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada —respondió él cerrando la puerta del pasillo para que no se dañaran más las muestras—. Así que solo puede soportar las ondas de luz microondas e inferior, ¿verdad? —miró hacia Sonoko.

— Así es —respondió ella satisfecha de haberlo descubierto. Sonoko volvió la silla hacia el microscopio después de coger unas cuantas cosas y lo insertó dentro de la muestra observando las moléculas—. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, Kudo-san?

— Yo le dije lo que había sucedido —respondió Shiho.

— Tranquila, tú tampoco sirves de mucha ayuda por el momento —respondió Shinichi con una sonrisa hacia ella.

— Sabes que te odio, y aún así te has atrevido a entrar en mi territorio —dijo Sonoko mirándolo con una sonrisa maléfica—. ¿Eres masoquista?

— Tal vez —Shinichi cogió un aparato que estaba al lado del microscopio. Sonoko se lo cogió de las manos y lo dejó en dónde estaba—. No pienso ser una molestia, te lo prometo.

— La última vez que dijiste eso, por poco no prendes fuego a todo el laboratorio —Sonoko siguió mirando al microscopio—. Si Ran estuviera aquí, podríamos hacerlo más rápido.

— Ya, pero no está —Shinichi suspiró largamente—. ¿Cómo le has permitido hacer eso? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Me estás distrayendo deliberadamente? —preguntó Sonoko mirándolo con odio.

— No, perdona, yo seguiré a lo mío —Shinichi se apartó a la pared más cercana y la observó con los brazos cruzados hasta que Kaito y Aoko se acercaron a él.

— ¿Qué suposiciones tenemos para hablar? —preguntó Kaito en un hilo de voz.

— Si seguía siendo humana, significa que tal vez haya un tiempo antes de que se convierta en vampiro —susurró Shinichi—. Eso implica que podamos llegar a tiempo a sacarla de allí y que no esté atada al jefe.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los demás? —preguntó Aoko—. ¿Qué pasará con tu amigo?

— No lo sé —Shinichi bajó la mirada—. Pero todos mis pensamientos en estos momentos están siendo negativos con lo que respecta a él.

— No hace falta creer que ha mordido a Ran —Kaito rodó los ojos—. Conociendo a la chica, de seguro ha hecho algo para convencerlo o ha intentado alguna cosa que pudiera hacerse salir con la suya.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shinichi mirándolo.

— Que de seguro si sabía que era tu prometida el tipo no habría hecho nada a Ran, pero ella le convenció para hacerlo. O también podemos suponer que no es él sino otro y que ese que está herido es tu amigo —añadió Kaito mirando a Aoko.

— Cierto, con el radio no puedo distinguir muy bien color ni aspecto, pero suponiendo que Hattori-kun dejó escapar a una presa, de seguro le habrán intentado castigar de algún modo —Aoko afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero eso también es algo negativo —Shinichi arqueó una ceja. Si estaban intentando animarlo, el efecto era completamente al contrario.

— Perdona —Aoko suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo—. Pero estoy segura de que hay una explicación a todo esto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿No lo dijo Kazuha-san? —Aoko sonrió—. Cada año atraen a alguien y lo convierten en vampiro, eso significa que no pueden pasar más de un año sin…

— ¿Comer? —Kaito la miró—. ¿Y si estamos enfocando mal esto? ¿Y si el único vampiro es Hattori y los demás solo son carnívoros que se dejaron ir por la situación?

— Empiezo a tener miedo de tener tu cerebro, Kaito —dijeron ambos a la vez mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho de malo? Los carnívoros son más fáciles de tratar que los vampiros, puesto que ellos tan solo tienen destructores en su cuerpo —Kaito se encogió de hombros.

— Así que tu problema sigue siendo que no quieres luchar contra vampiros, ¿eh? —Aoko rodó los ojos.

— Estoy deseando luchar contra los vampiros —Kaito forzó su mejor sonrisa haciendo una voz que les decía lo contrario.

— Además, si fueran carnívoros, tal y como tú has dicho, tienen destructores y eso también sale en el radio —Aoko lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ah, cierto —Kaito se dio cuenta entonces—. Qué mala suerte —miró hacia la pared intentando huir de la mirada penetrante que le estaba haciendo Shinichi.

— Oye, lo haremos juntos esto —Shinichi sonrió—. Lo haremos juntos para tener más posibilidades de vencer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? —Kaito lo encaró elevando su voz y haciendo que Shiho, Saguru y Sonoko los miraran—. Si el único avance en tu esfuerzo para hacer magia ha sido una espada invisible para destruir destructores. ¿En serio crees que tienes una posibilidad contra vampiros?

— Creo que Kaito tiene razón —Aoko intervino—. No es una buena idea que tú entres allí.

— ¿Y eso? —Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— Estás perfectamente indispuesto —Aoko sonrió maléficamente hacia él.

— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Oye, tal y como me dijiste el día en que os conocí: los monstruos son irracionales. Así que deja de darles vueltas. Solo un brujo podrá contra ellos —Aoko se encogió de hombros y miró a Kaito—. Qué lástima que solo quedes tú de todos los de tu raza.

— Sí, los vampiros se los comieron a todos —Kaito sonrió burlándose de ella.

— ¿Eso ha sido una broma? —Aoko lo miró confundida.

— Oye, si quieres seguir viviendo, no saques el tema de mi tribu, ¿vale? —Kaito la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué le pasa con su tribu? —preguntó Aoko.

— Fueron aniquilados por los hombres lobos, en realidad —Shinichi suspiró—. Esos tipos sabían el punto débil de los brujos y lo usaron cuando ellos estaban durmiendo. Realmente el único que sobrevivió fue Kaito, quién estaba de viaje en una misión con su madre.

— Entonces su madre también está viva —Aoko lo miró confundida.

— Mi madre se suicidó —Kaito se apartó de ellos con una mirada de odio y finalmente salió de la habitación.

— Ah…

— Déjalo —Shinichi la cogió por los hombros antes de que Aoko saliera detrás de él—. Su madre no podía aguantar la presión que le estaba quedando, puesto que el linaje de los brujos solo podría seguir si los hijos eran de dos brujos, ¿entiendes eso, no es así? —Shinichi suspiró—. Aunque nosotros podamos aprender magia debido a los destructores, jamás podremos llegar a la mitad de la magia que tienen ellos. Pero solo sobrevivían una madre y un hijo. Ella quiso terminar con el linaje antes que hacerle daño a su propio hijo. Kaito tan solo tenía seis años.

— Eso es terrible —Aoko bajó la mirada al suelo y entonces se deshizo del agarre de Shinichi para seguir al brujo.

— A-Ao… —Shinichi se calló. Tal vez una nueva perspectiva también le vendría bien a Kaito.

El tiempo siguió pasando mientras todos se sumían en un frágil e incómodo silencio. Sonoko seguía trabajando sin descanso, para poder terminar cuanto antes. Solo a los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del edificio, Sonoko se detuvo.

— Lo tengo.


	5. Gin y los destructores

Bueno, si no lo has cogido después de leer este capítulo lee después de la línea ;)

* * *

 _ **Agente de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **Gin y los destructores**

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al bosque, ya el sol prácticamente había salido del todo. Kaito se había quedado encerrado en un silencio intenso que era inhabitual en él, mientras Aoko se quedaba detrás de él, como un perro fiel a su amo esperando una recompensa. Shiho y Sonoko, que eran sus amigas desde que iban a primaria, se quedaron detrás de ellos dos, ayudando el silencio. Saguru y Shinichi iban delante del todo, sin muchos ánimos de hablar tampoco. Esperaron unos segundos delante de los árboles en los que Sonoko aprovechó para entregarles a cada uno un pote en formato de espray, para poder vencer a los vampiros y luego volvió detrás de Shiho.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Saguru mirando hacia Kaito. El brujo afirmó con la cabeza y todos empezaron a seguir a Aoko, que estaba empezando a flotar en el aire de nuevo.

Tardaron un poco más de una hora en alcanzar un claro, en el que Aoko se detuvo. Puesto que ella iba realmente, muy poco más rápido que el paso de una tortuga mientras usaba sus poderes.

— Ran aparecerá aquí en menos de diez minutos —susurró volviendo al suelo—. Y será el único momento en que podamos ver la mansión.

— ¡Hey, despierta! —Heiji la estaba zarandeando con desesperación—. ¡Hey! ¡Chica! ¡Hey! ¡Prometida de Shinichi! ¡Despierta! —se había olvidado de preguntarle su nombre, o simplemente lo había olvidado, eso lo sabía, pero aun así, estaban en una situación de emergencia—. ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡Te he dicho que despiertes! —aunque hablara en una voz muy baja, él estaba siendo duro con su tono de voz, porque en realidad quería gritar.

Ran abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró confundida, para luego incorporarse.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Tienes que irte! —le dijo Heiji antes de que Ran pudiera terminar de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo—. El jefe, aunque yo tardé veinticuatro horas justas en transformarme en uno de ellos, está empezando a ponerse nervioso y vendrá a morderte de verdad, así que vete ya.

— ¿Ah? —Ran frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? —Ran lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tenéis vosotros una velocidad increíble, así que en seguida notarán que no estoy y vendrán a por mí. Además, volverán a meterte en ese sitio si me dejas huir, ¿no es cierto?

— Pero…

— No, no pienso hacerlo —Ran suspiró.

— Está bien —Heiji señaló a la puerta con dos dedos, y Ran escuchó que el pestillo se cerraba para que nadie pudiera entrar—. Todos van a estar aquí en menos de un minuto, así que si no quieres huir me detendrán igualmente por abrirte el camino —apuntó con la mano abierta hacia la ventana cubierta con maderas para que no pasara la luz y disparó contra ella. El estruendo se escuchó por todos lados—. Solo tienes diez segundos para saltar. Estamos al primer piso, así que no te harás daño al saltar.

— ¿Estás loco? —Ran miró el agujero.

— Siete —dijo Heiji mientras golpes se escuchaban en la puerta de afuera, con la voz del jefe—. Seis, cinco, cuatro —Ran se levantó de la cama y sonrió hacia él—. Lo sé —Ran saltó por la ventana mientras la puerta de la habitación estallaba en pedazos—. Ni diez.

— ¡Wow! ¡Esos fueron cálculos imprecisos, Hattori! —se quejó Ran desde el suelo mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Cierra el pico y lárgate! —gritó él desde dentro.

— Ran… —ella se giró para ver a Shinichi y los demás detenidos en el lugar.

— ¡Ahora! —Aoko gritó y todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Pero qué? —Heiji miró desde la sombra de la ventana hacia el patio, aunque le dolieran los ojos, viendo como todos corrían hacia la puerta, pasando por el lado de Ran—. ¿Quién narices son esos?

— ¿Qué has hecho dejándola escapar? —preguntó Gin con enojo—. Ni siquiera la advertiste de que cuando se convierta no podrá estar al sol, ¿verdad? ¿O es que ni siquiera la mordiste aunque nosotros hubiéramos olido a sangre? —el hombre frunció su nariz con enfado, para luego mirar sorprendido hacia la puerta en dónde estaban los demás—. ¡Intrusos! —gritó—. ¡Matadlos a todos! —todos desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz y Heiji los siguió tan rápido como supo reaccionar.

De repente se encontraron todos detenidos. En cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo de la mansión, se encontraron todos detenidos, aunque ellos siguieran intentando moverse con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí —Kaito sonrió con malicia. Se encontraba mal después de la conversación que había tenido con Shinichi y Aoko, así que ahora lo haría pagar con el vampiro que por poco no lo mata la última vez—. Gin, cuánto tiempo. Aunque ahora debas de hablar a la velocidad del tiempo detenido, por supuesto —Kaito sonrió mientras rociaba su cara con el espray—. No sabía que realmente la plata pudiera hacerte algo y aún menos que pudiéramos hacerte daño con solo un antídoto, pero ahora ya está hecho —Kaito levantó su mano a escasos centímetros de su cara y disparó aire, enviando al hombre lejos de dónde estaba, pero aun detenido en el tiempo.

Gin chocó contra la pared, mientras los demás seguían sin poder moverse. Poco a poco, Heiji fue recobrando su movilidad, puesto que él no había podido llegar al centro del lugar. En cuanto pudo mover sus piernas, se apartó a una esquina, intentando pensar en lo que iban a hacer ellos.

— De ese me encargo yo —susurró Shinichi con voz ronca.

Heiji lo miró con miedo. ¿De qué iba a encargarse con él? Shinichi se acercó con lentitud con el espray alzado.

— ¡Shinichi detente! —gritó Ran mientras Kaito seguía avanzando hacia Gin y volvía a tirarle el espray—. ¡Él no me ha tocado! ¡No me ha hecho nada!

Shinichi ni siquiera se giró a mirarla. Miro a los ojos de Heiji, en un intento de saber lo que estaba pensando, pero en esos momentos sus ojos volvían a estar rojos y era imposible descubrir lo que estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Estás de nuestro lado, Hattori? —aun así lo preguntó.

Heiji lo miró sorprendido, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a ponerse verdes.

— Mientras él me controle no —respondió Heiji en un murmurio mirando de reojo a Gin.

— Está bien —Shinichi tiró espray hacia él—. Entonces quédate aquí para que no te hagan daño ¿vale?

Heiji no le respondió aunque quisiera. Sus músculos se entumecieron, y sentía como que iba a desfallecer, pero sus piernas ni siquiera se movían para caer. Sentía el poder de Gin empezando a darle órdenes, pero él no podía moverse tampoco para hacer nada, así que los poderes del primer vampiro empezaban a calentar su cuerpo con rabia y odio.

— Bien Gin —Kaito sacó un puñal de la nada—. No tengo nada en contra de ti, pero como veo que cojeas, significa que lo que te hice la última vez si te dañó de algún modo. Así que… —clavó el puñal en el pecho del hombre—. Los destructores olerán tu sangre y empezarán a venir para devorarte.

— ¿Qué queréis hacernos? —susurró el repartidor de pizzas que empezaba a poder moverse de nuevo. Aoko le tiró espray directo en la cabeza para que no se moviera de nuevo.

— Tan solo reteneros hasta que el jefe esté muerto —respondió ella—. Esperemos que con esto podamos salvaros.

Sonoko empezó a rociar a todos los vampiros de nuevo, para que no pudieran moverse de nuevo, mientras Kaito se apartaba de Gin. Shinichi se giró para mirar hacia allí. Esas viscosidades de cuerpo gelatinoso de color verde empezaban a acercarse a Gin, haciéndole querer vomitar. El olor que desprendían era peor que los que había visto hasta entonces. Entre el olor y el aspecto, cada vez que veía a uno de esos él tenía que apartar la mirada hacia otro sitio, intentando que nadie le viera.

— Míralo, Kudo —Kaito lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió—. Míralo ahora.

Shinichi lo hizo. Gin estaba empezando a perder fuerzas y todos los demás vampiros empezaban a notarlo, excepto uno de ellos, porque el jefe estaba concentrando todo su poder en él.

— Apártate de mí —susurró Heiji a su espalda—. ¡Apártate de mí! —gritó desesperado, haciendo que Shinichi se moviera hacia un lado intentando rociarle de nuevo, pero no llegó a tiempo. La rapidez de Heiji hizo que Shinichi soltara el pote. Las uñas firmes y puntiagudas de Heiji se posaron en el cuello de su amigo de la infancia, mientras él intentaba luchar contra todas sus fuerzas en contra de Gin.

— ¿Hattori-kun? —Ran lo miró. Heiji le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos rojos estaban llorando por el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por no clavar esas uñas a su amigo—. Hattori-kun, se acabó. Serás libre. Podrás volver a ver a Kazuha-san y podrás conocer a tu hijo.

— No podré resistir mucho más, apartadlo de mí —suplicó Heiji. A cada palabra que decía, más sentía que iba a ceder ante el poder de su creador.

— Hace mucho que quería hacer eso —Sonoko se acercó a pasos rápidos y roció a los dos—. Lástima que esto no te haga daño, Kudo.

— Yo también te quiero, Suzuki —respondió él sin ni siquiera moverse. Heiji se había detenido de nuevo, pero sus brazos y uñas no dejaban que él pudiera moverse mucho.

Shinichi miró a Gin. Sus ojos rojos, empezaban a desvanecerse, mientras los destructores lo rodeaban y empezaban a olerlo, aunque ellos no tuvieran nariz visible.

— Soltadme —susurró Gin antes de desfallecer al suelo.

Los destructores lo rodearon y lo cogieron entre todos, de una manera que Shinichi ni siquiera hubiera podido describir. Puesto que esas gelatinas no tenían brazos, cada uno de ellos chupó una parte del cuerpo del vampiro dentro de la gelatina y lo fueron subiendo en medio de convulsiones para poderlo llevar con comodidad. Los destructores lo llevaron a fuera de la mansión, escuchando el grito final de Gin. Todos los demás vampiros cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Wow! —gritó el repartidor de pizza—. ¡Eso sí ha sido una muerte segura!

— ¡¿Ya somos libres?! —preguntó a gritos una mujer vestida con un traje azul en el que ponía un logo de informático.

— Quién sabe —el hombre bombero se levantó del suelo espolsando el polvo de sus pantalones—. Me gustaría por un día quitarme el uniforme.

Heiji rodó los ojos. Aguantar a todos esos tipos había sido agotador y no iba a hacerlo una segunda vez. Echó a correr hacia la puerta para ver los destructores comiéndose el polvo que había quedado entre las ropas de Gin. El sol seguía siendo demasiado brillante para él. Puso una mano fuera, intentando desesperadamente tocar esa luz cálida que hacía tanto que no veía. De sus dedos empezó a salir humo, como cuando se calienta un cubo de hielo, pero no dolía, sino todo lo contrario.

— Hey, puedo tocar la luz del sol —Heiji miró hacia dentro, pero justo cuando estaba por dejar salir su sonrisa de alivio, se encontró al suelo del medio del suelo, rodeado de esos tipos.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Somos libres! —gritó la mujer de mono naranja con un logo de una lampistería—. Y seguimos manteniendo nuestros poderes como vampiros, ¿por qué?

— Porque en realidad sois medio humanos —intervino Aoko saliendo hacia ellos.

— Por eso los efectos del suero os duraban menos que a Gin. Por un lado os dañaban, pero por el otro, como es un medicamento humano, os curaban —dijo Sonoko mientras los demás salían de la mansión.

— Oh… entiendo… así que seguimos sin ser inmortales —susurró el policía con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. La mujer bombero lo golpeó con fuerza—. ¡Au! ¡¿A qué vino eso?!

— Me dio la gana, sé un poco más responsable por una vez, por favor —se quejó ella.

— El sol… —dijo la mujer vestida de payaso mirando hacia el cielo.

— El sol —confirmó el hombre payaso.

Heiji se levantó y se apartó de ellos cuanto pudo.

— En serio, sigo sin aguantarlos —se quejó mirando hacia Shinichi.

— Has estado a punto de matarme —Shinichi sonrió hacia él—. Jamás te creía tan cruel, Hattori.

Él se rio.

— ¿A qué viene eso de Hattori? —Kaito lo miró confundido.

— Después de machacar a ese te sientes mejor, ¿verdad, brujo? —Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Perdona, perdona —Kaito levantó las manos y se acercó al resto del grupo de vampiros—. Bien, como no sabemos cómo va a ser a partir de ahora, tenéis prohibido alejaros de mí.

— ¡¿AH?! —el hombre payaso y el repartidor de pizzas lo encararon—. ¿Estás dándonos órdenes señor?

— Oye… —Heiji se acercó un poco más a él para hablar en susurros—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —Shinichi observó como Sonoko y Ran intentaban sacar las garras del payaso de encima de Kaito.

— Bueno, ella no va a convertirse, pero aun así… —Heiji dejó las palabras al aire mientras miraba también la escena.

— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera tengo ganas de golpearte. Es más, me das pena —Shinichi lo miró sonriendo—. Porque la paliza que te va a dar Kazuha será mucho peor.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esto con esta sonrisa? —Heiji lo miró con ganas de llorar. Lo que él decía era cierto. Kazuha iba a enojarse y mucho. Pero por fin podría volver a verla y no alejarse más de ella, así que aguantaría cualquier golpe, lágrima y grito que ella quisiera darle—. Acepto entonces el castigo —Heiji sonrió hacia él, haciendo que Shinichi lo mirara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

— Sigo siendo vampiro, pero no siento la necesidad de sangre en realidad —susurró Heiji—. Siento más bien la necesidad de una hamburguesa bien hecha.

Shinichi se rio.

— ¡Eso sí es tener gusto, Heiji! —gritó.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Shinichi! ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión! —gritó el moreno enrojeciendo con enojo.

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras los demás los miraban. Todo había terminado.

Cuando hubieron vuelto a la ciudad, Sonoko los hizo ir a todos al laboratorio para comprobar que ninguno de ellos pudiera convertir a nadie en un vampiro y bien entrada la noche todos se fueron a casa. Shinichi y Ran, acompañaron a Heiji hacia la tienda de Kazuha y se esperaron a fuera para que él no intentara huir. Cuando Heiji entró, Kazuha como siempre dio la bienvenida al cliente con una sonrisa, pero cuando se cruzó con sus ojos, ella se quedó a medio hablar, dejando a un anciana que allí había sorprendida.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kazuha-chan?

— Hei-ji…

— Hola —él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Hola? —Kazuha lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. Dos años desaparecido, cuando te encuentro me echas, ¿y ahora solo se te ocurre decirme "hola"?

— Creo que has engordado —Heiji le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Kazuha salió de detrás del mostrador y se fue directo hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero viendo a Ran y a Shinichi detrás de él, finalmente pasó por su lado, ignorándolo y se fue con ellos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

— Pues el jefe ha muerto y él junto con todos los secuestrados han podido volver a la normalidad —Shinichi sonrió—. Sigue siendo vampiro, pero ahora al menos no hay peligro de que convierta a nadie.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras? —Heiji salió suspirando.

— Porque para escuchar tus tonterías prefiero no escucharte —dijo ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho?

— Te he hecho un resumen, Kazuha, ¿no lo entendiste? —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, no creo que sea muy acertado dejar a Ryuusei con esa señora.

— Ah —Kazuha se giró para entrar de nuevo, pero Heiji le barró el paso—. En cuanto lleguemos a casa —dijo ella esquivándolo y levantando un dedo hacia él sin ni siquiera mirarlo de nuevo.

Heiji se quedó mirando como Kazuha intentaba disculparse con la señora porque el niño estuviera a punto de destrozar su compra.

— Tranquilo, todo pasará en menos de una hora —Shinichi le dio un suave golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía—. Si quieres puedes venirte a dormir a casa, tienes una cama para ti.

— Gracias, aunque la paliza me la dará antes —Heiji arqueó una ceja hacia él—. ¿No podrí…?

— No pienso ayudarte en que no te golpee, porque te lo mereces en realidad —Shinichi sonrió—. Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con la policía. Supongo que esos dos policías ya habrán empezado a alborotar toda la comisaría.

— Claro… —Heiji lo miró y suspiró.

— ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a Ran.

— Será un placer —ella sonrió y ambos se alejaron de allí cogidos de la mano.

Heiji suspiró largamente antes de volver a entrar. La noche iba a ser más larga que todo el día entero, y eso que a él se le había hecho pesado. La señora salió de la tienda y él entró lentamente y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya desapareció el muro invisible? —preguntó Kazuha recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo y sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Han matado a Gin, así que sí —respondió Heiji—. Lo más impresionante es que aun teniendo las habilidades de un vampiro pueda andar bajo el sol sin que me haga daño, aunque es un poco incómodo el humo que sale de mi piel —se rio levemente—. Y también el hecho de que no tenga más el virus del vampiro.

— ¿Virus? —Kazuha curiosa lo miró, pero acto seguido bajó la mirada hacia Ryuusei, que estaba yéndose hacia algunos estantes—. Ryuusei ven aquí ahora mismo —el niño la miró y volvió hacia dónde ella estaba—. ¿Qué virus?

— Mouri Ran se dejó capturar para poder detener al vampiro —susurró Heiji encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba al niño. Kazuha lo miró sorprendida, pero cuando el moreno volvió a mirarla ella de nuevo desvió su mirada—. Ella estaba en lo cierto, puesto que lo que nos detenía no eran las conexiones del vampiro, sino que el hecho de tener el virus que él nos había dado, hacía que él pudiera usar sus poderes en nuestra contra. Pero ahora mismo me siento extraño —Heiji se miró las manos—. Aunque sigo teniendo una velocidad extrema, pueda volar y tenga necesidad de sangre, también tengo la necesidad de beber y comer como los humanos y puedo vivir como ellos —Kazuha lo miró de nuevo, para luego volver la vista a los juguetes del niño. Heiji la miró de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no me miras? —ella lo ignoró—. Hey, Kazuha, mírame —pidió acercándose a ella, pero ella siguió recogiendo los juguetes del niño—. ¡Kazuha! —él la cogió por los hombros y la empujó contra una pared. Sus ojos de nuevo se volvieron rojos—. Mírame… —Kazuha tenía los ojos puestos al suelo en un intento desesperado de evitarle. Pero Heiji ya no podía redimir más sus emociones. Se había aguantado durante dos años enteros, soñando en lo que había pasado en ese día, y ahora resultaba que ella lo estaba rechazando. ¿Por qué? Heiji la cogió por la barbilla y la levantó, pero ella cerró los ojos—. ¿Puedo besarte? —dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó, mientras Ryuusei los observaba con atención.

— Cla-claro que no —tartamudeó ella.

Pero sus labios se suavizaron hacia él, demostrando que ella realmente lo deseaba. Heiji sonrió. Pasó su dedo pulgar por encima de ellos, haciendo que Kazuha notara un escalofrío. La piel de él estaba helada, la de ella hirviendo. Ryuusei se cubrió los ojos mientras Heiji acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia ella. El brazo de Heiji que quedaba libre, se apoyó en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Él los cerró mientras notaba la calidez de sus labios encima de los suyos. Las cosquillas que para aquél entonces ambos habían sentido, volvieron a florecer en los dos. Los ojos de Kazuha finalmente empezaron a llorar. Ella había intentado no mirarlo para no hacerlo, pero con ese contacto frío, ella ya no podía aguantar sus ganas. Realmente había vuelto a su lado. La puerta de la tienda se abrió, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Ryuusei se miró al joven que había entrado y sonrió hacia él, medio ruborizado, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que el tipo estaba enojado.

— ¡Hey! —gritó el joven avanzando hacia ellos y golpeando a Heiji con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¿Qué narices pasa contigo, eh?!

— ¿Ren-kun? —Kazuha abrió los ojos intentando ver al joven entre sus lágrimas. Cuando vio que Heiji no estaba cerca, ella se puso en el medio de los dos, mientras Heiji miraba al joven con los ojos rojos llenos de ira—. ¡No! ¡Detente Ren-kun! —se giró hacia el moreno y se arrodilló a su lado—. Heiji, ¿estás bien? —ella le cubrió los ojos y cuando notó que el moreno se calmaba debajo de su mano, ella la apartó, dejando al descubierto sus ojos verdes de nuevo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Heiji? —Ryuusei se acercó a su madre—. ¿Se llama como papá? —preguntó observándola. Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza hacia el niño sonriendo. Él entendió al acto que había de haber hecho otra pregunta, pero como la sonrisa de su madre le había dado la respuesta a ella, él se puso detrás de Ren demostrando vergüenza y mirándolo por entre las piernas del joven.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ryuusei? —Kazuha frunció el ceño—. Jamás has sido vergonzoso con nadie y ahora lo serás con tu padre, ¿eh?

— Lo-lo siento —Ren tartamudeó rápidamente al ver lo que había hecho—. Estabas llorando y pensé que…

— No importa, Ren-kun —Kazuha sonrió—. Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo hubiera hecho yo —Kazuha miró hacia Heiji.

— Gracias, mujer —Heiji la fulminó con la mirada y ella se rio.

— Con lo que dijiste ayer creí que no ibas a volver, en realidad —susurró Kazuha.

— Si Mouri-san no hubiera venido a buscar problemas, yo no hubiera podido volver, Kazuha —Heiji sonrió.

— Como siempre Shinichi es quien debe de salvarnos, ¿eh? —Kazuha negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba al suelo—. Bienvenido de vuelta.

— He vuelto —Heiji sonrió hacia ella.

Kazuha miró a su hijo.

— Dile algo, Ryuusei.

El niño se apartó de detrás de Ren lentamente, claramente vergonzoso y finalmente hizo una reverencia hacia su padre gritando.

— ¡Un placer! ¡Me llamo Hattori Ryuusei!

— Ah… —Heiji miró a Kazuha que estaba claramente confundida.

Ren estalló en risas.

— En lugar de darle una reverencia cordial a la que nadie le has dado nunca, ¿por qué no le das un abrazo, Ryuu-kun? —preguntó Ren con una sonrisa, agachándose a su lado.

— ¿Abrazo? —Ryuusei miró al joven confundido, haciendo que Heiji y Kazuha estallaran en risas—. ¿Por qué? —Heiji estiró la mano hacia el pequeño y Ren lo empujó para que el moreno lo alcanzara. El padre tiró de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Has cuidado de mamá mientras yo no estaba, verdad? —preguntó Heiji cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, mientras notaba las pequeñas y calientes manos del niño que se agarraban en su ropa. El niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Bien hecho, Ryuusei.

— Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-papá… —el niño tartamudeó demasiado haciendo sonreír a todos los adultos.

— ¿Se me permite llorar? —Heiji miró a Kazuha de reojo.

— Ni lo sueñes —Kazuha volvió detrás del mostrador—. Nos vamos ya.

— Pero aún no es hora —Ryuusei se apartó de Heiji para mirar a su madre.

— Lo sé —Kazuha sonrió—. Pero seguramente tu padre estará hambriento.

— Oh, ¿puedo darle los onigiri que hice ayer? —Ryuusei sonrió.

— Buena idea —Kazuha sonrió hacia él con malicia.

— ¿Qué le pusiste a los onigiri? —Heiji parpadeó confundido mirando al niño.

— Un montón de wasabi —Ren se rio con estrépito—. Bienvenido de vuelta Papá-san.

— Auxilio —Heiji miró a Kazuha con miedo.

"Tendrás tu merecido" dijo Kazuha sin pronunciar palabra.

— Ren-oniichan y mamá dijeron que estaban buenos —Ryuusei sonrió.

— Sí, lo estoy deseando —Heiji sonrió hacia él.

Salieron en seguida del local y Kazuha cerró la tienda, mientras Heiji aguantaba al niño entre sus brazos. Subió al niño en su espalda y empezó a andar dirección a la casa, siendo acompañado por Kazuha.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

— Odiándome a mí mismo —susurró él.

— Por en lo que te has convertido, ¿verdad? —Kazuha lo miró—. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

— Bueno, Suzuki-san dijo que no teníamos rastro del virus en nuestro cuerpo, así que aunque muerda a alguien no puedo convertirlo —respondió Heiji—. Pero aun así, sigo siéndolo y las ansias no van a terminar tan fácilmente. Aunque por primera vez en dos años tengo la necesidad de comer lo que coman los humanos.

— Eso es bueno de saber —susurró ella sonriendo—. ¿Puedo prepararte tu comida preferida?

— Lo estaré deseando —respondió Heiji mirándola.

— En realidad, también es la comida preferida de Ryuusei —Kazuha lo miró. El niño se estaba durmiendo encima de la espalda de su padre, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Vaya, es la primera vez que se duerme sin haber llegado a casa —Kazuha sonrió ante la mirada confusa de Heiji—. Incluso en la casa de Shinichi tarda siempre mucho en dormirse.

— Eso supongo que es bueno de saber —Heiji sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de nuevo.

— Tus ojos han cambiado de nuevo —dijo ella.

— Oh, perdona —Heiji desvió la mirada—. Supongo que es desagradable de ver…

— Al contrario —susurró Kazuha él la miró con curiosidad—. Ahora con más intensidad quiero conocer al nuevo Heiji.

— Oh… —Heiji se ruborizó desviando la mirada y haciendo reír a su mujer.

— ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida allí?

— Insufrible —Heiji la miró con una ceja arqueada y ella dio su mejor sonrisa—. En serio, esos otros medio humanos eran insufribles. Solo había el repartidor de pizza que parecía entenderme y terminó siguiéndoles la corriente igualmente.

— Heiji —ella le llamó y le tendió la mano. Él se la cogió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían eso que los dos se ruborizaron aún más al hacerlo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

— Y yo a ti —Heiji tiró de su mano para acercarla a él y la rodeó con el brazo en la espalda, para luego besar su frente—. Por ahora, no pienso soltarte.

— ¿Y cómo voy a cocinar exactamente? —Kazuha arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Creeme podrás hacerlo —Heiji subió y bajó sus cejas con una mirada pervertida.

— Cállate, tonto.

Los dos siguieron andando en silencio. Un silencio que para ambos era suficiente. A cada paso que hacían, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, dejaron a Ryuusei tumbado en su habitación y antes de ir al comedor, Heiji tiró de la camiseta de Kazuha, haciéndola entrar en el otro dormitorio.

* * *

Extra:

Shintarou: me pregunto porqué me ha tocado ser el repartidor de pizza ¬¬

Hibiya y Mary: ¿Prefieres ser el payaso?

Momo: no te quejes oniichan, ¿un lampista? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando los Idols llegan a ser lampistas?

Kano: os estáis quejando mucho :D

Kido: cierra el pico **golpea a Kano**

Seto: vamos, chica bombero, no pegues a un poli que puede detenerte

Ayano: chicos no os peléis

Shintarou: déjalos Ayano, nadie te hará caso para llevar un uniforme policial

Kano, Kido y Seto: Hey! Deja en paz a Oneechan!

Takane: en realidad no me importa ser una informática :)

Haruka: yo jamás creí que viviría para ser un cirujano :D

Hibiya: por cierto, ¿alguien se acuerda del doctor psiquiátrico que acaba de morir y que nadie ha ido a recoger excepto los polis que ahora pueden ver la casa gracias a que Dancho ha dejado de usar su serpiente? ¬¬

Kuroha: no he muerto... sigo aquí para perseguiros en vuestras pesadillas y enviaros al Daze de nuevo! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

.

Bueno nada, que se me fue la pinza (?) XD


	6. Epílogo

Y bueno, aquí el final. Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo Alice ;)

* * *

 _ **Agente de Misterios Inhumanos**_

 **Epílogo**

En cuanto llegaron a casa, dejaron a Ryuusei tumbado en su habitación y antes de ir al comedor, Heiji tiró de la camiseta de Kazuha, haciéndola entrar en el otro dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta, mientras acorralaba a Kazuha en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la besó con fuerza. Kazuha se quedó petrificada. En realidad eso era algo que ella no se había esperado, pero lo había deseado tanto… ambos añoraban esos besos. Heiji se apartó de ella para coger aire, pero en seguida volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Eso era algo que necesitaba definitivamente. Kazuha lo rodeó por detrás del cuello intentando acercarlo más hacia ella, pero eso ya era algo prácticamente imposible. Él bajó sus manos de la puerta para cogerla de su cintura y la levantó del suelo sin dejar ese intenso beso. Sabía en dónde estaba la cama. Sabía en dónde estaba la mesita que debía de esquivar, antes de llegar a ella. Sus lenguas se juntaron en sus bocas, moviéndose con desesperación y de manera salvaje. De repente Kazuha se apartó, mientras él la dejaba encima de la cama. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le estaba mirando la boca, pero por algún motivo se había apartado del beso. Cuando se dio cuenta, las manos calientes de ella estaban tocando sus labios. Él sonrió hacia ella, haciendo que sus dos colmillos salieran por encima. Ella los tocó sin vacilar.

— Perdona… —susurró al darse cuenta de eso.

— Me gusta —respondió ella mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos—. Realmente me gusta tu nuevo yo. Siempre que el alma siga siendo de Heiji, lo demás no me importa.

— ¿Estás segura de ello? —Heiji la miró con miedo.

— ¿De qué más puedo estar segura, si no es de que sigo amando al hombre del que me enamoré y me casé? —Kazuha lo rodeó de nuevo por el cuello mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa.

Él ni siquiera respondió. Un beso podría hacerlo por él. Su intenso beso terminó cuando la barriga del moreno rugió con fuerza. Kazuha estalló en risas.

— No te rías —se quejó Heiji frunciendo el ceño mientras ella se abrazaba a él—. En serio, no tiene la menor gracia.

— ¿Por qué no antes de seguir con esto te preparo algo para comer? Siempre has tenido un apetito de lobo —dijo Kazuha.

— Porque no creo que Ryuusei nos deje seguir si se despierta por hambre —respondió Heiji.

— Cierto, en esto también se parece a ti —Kazuha se rio—. Oye, tengo una pregunta —Kazuha apartó sus brazos de él y lo miró tumbada en la cama, mientras él se ponía con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, para besarla en el cuello.

— Dime —dijo él sin dejar de besarla. Finalmente su fría lengua se posó en ella, haciéndola estremecer—. Perdón, ¿qué ibas a decir? —se apartó de ella sonriendo.

— Eres un idiota —Kazuha se ruborizó mientras se ponía las dos manos en su cuello—. ¿Ahora eres medio humano y medio vampiro, no?

— Sí, ¿por? —Heiji frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, si tienes necesidad de sangre… esto…

— Ni lo sueñes —Heiji se apartó de ella, sentándose en la cama—. No pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Estarás bien sin eso? —Kazuha se incorporó para mirarlo—. Dijiste que podías estar más de dos años. Pero, ¿y qué pasa si te sucede algo por ello, eh? No puedo simplemente llamar a una ambulancia y decirles, no es que debéis de hacerle comer sangre —Kazuha lo abrazó por la espalda y luego murmuró en un hilo de voz—. Tengo que contarte un secreto: eso se consideraría canibalismo y te encerrarían de por vida en la cárcel.

— Tienes razón —Heiji se levantó, haciendo que Kazuha se sorprendiera—. No había pensado en que puedo haceros daño a tu y a Ryuusei.

— ¿Qué? —Kazuha lo cogió del jersey y tiró de él con fuerza hasta sentarlo en la cama y luego se sentó encima de su regazo para que no pudiera irse—. ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Y si necesitado de sangre os ataco? —Heiji la miró preocupado.

— Puedes tomar la mía cuantas veces quieras —susurró Kazuha besándolo en los labios que él mantuvo cerrados.

— No puedo, Kazuha, no puedo hacer eso —Heiji negó con la cabeza.

— Vale, entonces te muerdo yo —Kazuha lo abrazó con fuerza y mordió levemente el lóbulo del moreno. Los brazos de él reaccionaron a eso aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de ella—. ¿Qué tal así? —Kazuha sonrió.

— No es lo mismo —Heiji frunció el ceño sin soltarla.

— Ya —Kazuha se encogió de hombros—. Pero es que el caso es que a mí no me importa eso. Es más, dijiste que si muerdes a alguien ya no puedes convertirlo en vampiro, así que puedes usarme de tu comida a domicilio.

— Pero… —Kazuha selló las palabras que él iba a decir con un beso.

— No quiero que tomes la sangre de nadie más que no sea la mía, ¿me has oído? Porque entonces tú y yo nos divorciamos —dijo en cuanto se separaron.

— ¿AH? —Heiji la miró confundido, y ella lo aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo, empujándolo hacia la cama para que volviera a tumbarse en ella.

Lentamente fue bajando sus manos hasta que encontró el límite del jersey del chico. Tiró de él hacia arriba y se lo quitó.

— Más te vale contentarme, Hattori, puesto que me he estado dos años aguantándome mis ansias de hacer esto con nadie más —dijo Kazuha.

— ¿Qué narices? —Heiji parpadeó confundido ante su sonrisa maliciosa. Él la abrazó y rodó hacia un lado para dejarla debajo de él—. ¿Quién?

— No pienso decírtelo —Kazuha sonrió.

— ¿Quién se ha atrevido a declararse a ti, Kazuha? —preguntó Heiji mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos de nuevo. La cogió por las muñecas, dejándolas hacia arriba de la cama, para que ella no pudiera apartarlo—. ¿Quién? ¿El florista ese que te regaló las rosas por san Valentín?

Kazuha se rio.

— No te acercaste ni una pizca a él —Kazuha se mordió el labio inferior. Él parecía desesperado por saberlo y eso a ella le gustaba. Parecía tan celoso, como siempre—. Muérdeme.

— ¿Quién?

— No pienso decírtelo hasta que no me muerdas y tomes mi sangre, Hattori —Kazuha cerró sus ojos esperando a que él reaccionara de nuevo.

— ¿Así lo quieres? —Heiji arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió con malicia mientras sus ojos rojos seguían debajo de sus párpados.

La besó de nuevo y con desesperación. En cuanto se separaron, ella intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero él se apartó y la besó en la mejilla. Luego bajó sus besos por su cuello, bajando rápidamente hacia su camisa. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo oliendo su cuello, terminaría mordiéndola, así que lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de ella mientras seguía besando su pecho. Se detuvo unos segundos para mirarla. Ella se estaba agarrando a las sábanas, deseando que él prosiguiera. Él sonrió al verla, perdiendo por completo la compostura que estaba manteniendo hasta entonces. Olía tan bien y era tan preciosa, que pronto la haría suya de nuevo. Se fijó en que aún tenía algo que cubría su parte superior, así que sin pensárselo dos veces puso sus manos en la espalda de ella para desabrochar su sostén.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó de nuevo.

— Bésame —suplicó ella.

Él lo hizo sellando sus labios de nuevo. Ella puso sus manos en su espalda, deseosa de tocar su cuerpo frío y él se tumbó medio encima de ella, medio encima de la cama, para no hacerle daño mientras besaba sus oídos. Ella se estremeció. Los fríos labios de él le estaban provocando sensaciones mucho mejores que las que había sentido hacía dos años. Puso uno de sus colmillos en el lóbulo de ella, haciendo que ella gimiera. Heiji sonrió. Él seguía provocando esas sensaciones en ella. Volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba lentamente cada milímetro de su caliente cuerpo. Las manos de ella le recorrían la espalda, provocándole una sensación muy agradable. Pronto sus manos se toparon con otra pieza de ropa que para él era molesta. Se apartó de sus labios para desabrochar sus pantalones, mientras las manos temblorosas de ella, lo intentaban con los del moreno. En cuanto él terminó de desabrocharla, la ayudó a desabrochar los suyos propios, puesto que ella realmente estaba temblando. La sonrisa de Kazuha le dijo que no era por frío, ni por miedo, sino porque lo necesitaba a él desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Se bajó los pantalones y justo cuando iba a volver a besarla, ella lo empujó hacia un lado para ponerse encima de él. Heiji la dejó hacer. Ella se terminó de quitar la camisa y los sostenes y volvió a besarlo mientras lo tiraba al suelo de la habitación. Cogió sus manos y las apartó de ella sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres morderme o no? —preguntó con esa sonrisa de burla que a él le volvía tan loco.

— No —respondió él devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Ella puso sus labios encima de su pecho y sonrió. Había notado debajo de él sus intenciones demoníacas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella besando su cuello—. Porque si no quieres comer de mí, quizás debería de ir a preparar la cena, ¿no crees?

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? —Heiji la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella sonrió encogiendo sus hombros a modo de 'qué remedio'. Se apartó de él sentándose en la cama y cuando iba a levantarse, él tiró de su brazo tumbándola de nuevo encima de él—. ¿Y si no puedo detenerme?

— Heiji jamás me haría daño —Kazuha tocó el colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios.

— Estoy descontrolado —susurró él.

— Aun así —respondió ella volviendo a besarlo.

Heiji se giró, poniéndose de nuevo encima de ella y la besó en los labios. Intensificaron de nuevo su beso desesperado para que no se detuviera jamás. El tiempo seguía corriendo pero no para ellos. Él bajó sus manos por debajo de los pantalones de ella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera aún más. La besó en la mejilla y en el oído de nuevo. Luego bajó sus labios en el cuello de ella y ella puso su mano encima de su cabeza, para que no se detuviera. Kazuha notó un pinchazo fuerte en la parte más baja de su cuello, que rápidamente se convirtió en dolor. Ella cogió se abrazó desesperada a Heiji, aguantando por unos segundos su respiración. El dolor, lentamente fue convirtiéndose en un calor intenso que recorrió todo su cuerpo lentamente, provocándole más gemidos que ella ni siquiera hubiera imaginado. Sentía que su cuerpo se entumecía por completo y dio gracias a estar tumbada en la cama, porque si hubiera estado de pie hubiera desfallecido. El dolor desapareció por completo al cabo de diez segundos, mientras Heiji seguía manteniendo sus colmillos clavados en su piel. En lugar de dolor, una sensación gratificante empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Kazuha se sentía extasiada. Una sensación que empezó en su cuello, y terminó hasta sus pies. En cuanto Heiji se separó para mirarla, ella había cerrado sus ojos desesperada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el preocupado. Ella lo miró viendo sus labios teñidos en su sangre y sonrió.

— Sigue, por favor —fue lo único que consiguió murmurar.

Heiji sonrió y lamió su cuello para quitar los restos de sangre que seguían saliendo de ella. Bajó su lengua un poco más abajo, mientras sus manos se movían dentro de su pantalón. Ella gimió sin poder evitarlo y se estremeció, haciendo que él sonriera de nuevo. Siguió bajando su lengua más abajo, hasta llegar en su barriga. Finalmente se deshizo de la última pieza de ropa que le molestaba en ella y acarició con sus dedos suavemente el lugar. Kazuha se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de nuevo. Heiji se tumbó encima de ella mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, para notar como ella se estremecía debajo de él. Ella le acarició la espalda bajando sus manos lentamente hacia el medio de su torso y finalmente las puso hacia delante de él. Heiji cerró los ojos en satisfacción, mientras él volvía a besarla. Kazuha se estremeció de nuevo y por unos segundos se sintió mareada. Los dedos de Heiji habían entrado en ella, dejándola indefensa y muy débil. Se abrazó a Heiji pidiéndole que prosiguiera y él finalmente cedió ante su petición. Heiji la besó, una y otra y otra vez mientras sus manos se apartaban de ella, para dejar sitio a otra parte de él. Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él al notarlo y él sonrió en medio del beso. Heiji se apartó un poco de ella y ella lo soltó para mirarlo también esos ojos aun rojos, pero aunque quisieran seguían en esos momentos sin estar separados el uno del otro. Él empezó a moverse en un rítmico vaivén, mientras ella volvía a aferrarse a su cuello, para poderlo besar de nuevo. Los dedos de Kazuha se enredaron en el pelo del moreno y los dos se besaron con intensidad, hasta que necesitaron apartarse para poder respirar. Los placeres que les provocaban sus propios cuerpos, hicieron que Kazuha empezara a moverse con él, para intensificar ese placer. La mano de Heiji se metió por el medio de sus pechos, para seguir acariciando el cuerpo de ella con mucha intensidad.

El cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar con pequeños gemidos, mientras Heiji intentaba callarla con más y más besos. Poco a poco, el frío cuerpo de Heiji se iba calentando un poco, haciendo que Kazuha dejara de sentir pequeños escalofríos en sus roces. Kazuha se estremeció de nuevo, en uno de esos movimientos, dejando al descubierto su cuello una vez más. Los labios de Heiji se pusieron encima del cuello de ella, clavando de nuevo sus colmillos en ella e hizo que Kazuha lo atrajera aún más hacia ella, desesperada para que ese dolor se convirtiera de nuevo en una sensación de mucho más placer. Las piernas de ella se enredaron en la cintura de él, facilitándole aún más sus esfuerzos y haciendo que Heiji volviera a mirarla. Kazuha lo miró medio avergonzada, poniendo un dedo en su boca para intentar evitar hacer más ruido del que ya estaban haciendo. Él al verla, volvió a poner sus labios encima de los de ella, puesto que sabía que ambos estaban llegando a su límite. Heiji dio un último empujón mientras Kazuha soltaba un gemido más agudo, cubierto por los labios de él. Él gimió con ella, sintiendo un placer recorriendo su espalda y perdiendo por completo las fuerzas que hasta ese momento él había mantenido. Todo aquello que había aguantado en dos años, lo soltó en ella. Separaron sus labios y sonrieron mientras se miraban el uno al otro, jadeando. Heiji se apartó de ella y se tumbó a su lado, observándola con atención. Kazuha cerró sus ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de su pecho.

Por unos segundos, se quedaron quietos y callados, notando sus respiraciones agitadas que quedaban como restos de lo que acababa de suceder. Kazuha, entonces, resiguió el pecho de Heiji con un dedo y se levantó levemente para mirar a Heiji. El pelo de ella se puso delante de sus ojos, haciendo que Heiji tuviera que apartárselo para verla. Los ojos de Heiji lentamente se volvieron verdes de nuevo.

— Ya no hay nada que temer, ¿lo ves? —preguntó Kazuha sonriendo.

Heiji puso su mano en dónde él la había mordido momentos antes y ella sonrió al notarlo.

— Sé sincera conmigo, por favor —murmuró él en un hilo de voz—. ¿Te ha dolido?

— Al principio —respondió ella—. Pero luego, sentí la necesidad de que siguieras. Hacías estremecer mi cuerpo al cabo de pocos segundos.

— Está bien —Heiji la besó en dónde había esas marcas de mordedura—. Perdóname.

— Quiero que otra vez vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien? —preguntó ella.

— Vale, pero sigo muriendo de hambre —Heiji se rio, haciendo que Kazuha se echara a reír tumbándose en la cama.

Ambos se rieron durante un buen rato, observando el techo de la habitación. Hasta que Kazuha le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ambos se miraron. Esos dos años, pronto pasarían al olvido para ellos, puesto que si estaban juntos, nada de eso iba a importar ya.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, si no hay más inspiración para seguir con este fanfic... completado :)

Deseo que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews ;)

Sin nada más para el momento, se despide:

^^Shihoran^^

Mata na!


End file.
